Another Battle of Love and Time
by MoonHeroine86x
Summary: The continuation from the previous story. Sailor Moon, must faced some brand new threats that it might affected her love relationship with Jaden, especially on those who are secretly in love to him. But a new premonition has been predicted that the darkness will destroyed the whole universe. Will Sailor Moon can able to protect it before it was too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon and Yu Gi Oh Duel Monsters GX (Generation Next) Sequel Story - Another Battle of Love and Time**

**Here the sequel crossover story. Here we are!**

**I'm so very excited for this because lot of non predictable twists that you will never readed from before.**

**I wrote this story because not it will inspire others but also to give some important message or lesson that it will might learned.**

**This crossover story was set in during the 3rd season (Super) and 4th season of Sailor Moon (Super S).**

**The crossover story will be divided into two arcs: (Busters Arc) and (Super Arc). **

**Hope you will enjoyed reading!**

**Some of the characters names will be used was in the Japanese version.**

**Chapter 1 - New Beginning, New Premonition (Jap: A New Evil Force Appeared)**

After the battle against Queen Beryl of an evil force named Dark Kingdom, the Academia students were returned back to Duel Academia after a one month vacation trip. Also, the upcoming preliminary exam was ahead for every fourth year students who will be getting graduated next year.

The next morning after the class, Judai and his friends went out of the classroom, to have a recess break. But suddenly, the vice principal, Chronos De Medici, went approached to them.

" Vice Principal! " Tom said in a surprise manner

" So, what news did you bring with, Vice Principal? " Manjoume asked

His face turned to Judai, making him to be wondered in curious.

" What's it, Chronos-sensei? " he asked

" The principal wants to speak with you. " Chronos said in response

" Really? " Judai wondered

And so, he went to the principal office along with Chronos.

" Ah, welcome home, Judai Yuki-san. After all, you have been gone away for a vacation trip. Are you having so much fun? " Sanejima, the principal of the school, greeted in a surprise manner

" Quite that much " Judai said, scratch his hair with his hand

" I see about it. I never thought that you have so much fun with your special someone out there, aren't you? " Sanejima asked

" Huh? What are you talking about, Principal? " Judai asked, with confusement on his face

" Nah, never mind about that. By the way, I have to tell you something so special. " Sanejima said to him, changed the topic

" What's it? " Judai asked, with curiosity

On the outside of the office, Tom, Jerry, Sho and Kenzan were peek on the wall, to heard the conversation.

" I wonder what they are talking about. " Tom wondered in curiosity

" Do you think Aniki will be alright? " Sho asked Jerry

" He'll be fine, don't worry. After all, the discussion was all about his special study in abroad. What gives. " Jerry said in response

" I guess you are right there, Jerry-kun. " Kenzan said

After a few minutes later, Judai went out of the office. The four went approached to him.

" So, Master Judai-san. How the conversation going? " Jerry asked him

" So, what was the topic, Aniki? " Sho asked

" Well, actually... " Judai nodded his head, then he began to silent in mood

" Aniki? What's the matter? Is all about your study in Canada for a month, right? " Kenzan asked

" Of course, the Principal tells me about that but that was not about it. " Judai said

" So, then, what's it? Tell it to us. " Tom asked

Suddenly, they heard a beeping sound from the outside of the school, in which Judai was startled in surprise.

" What was the matter, Aniki? Is there's something wrong? " Kenzan asked

" What was going on out there? Is there is a brand new transferee student? " Tom wondered

" Let's check it out " Jerry said in a rush

The five went out, going out to the entrance parking lot of the school. Lot of some students were there, was so very excited to see who was the new guest. Luckily, Manjoume and Misawa was there, standing at the back.

" What was all the ruckus here? " Jerry asked, went approached to them

" Well, you see, there was a guest who will be arrived here in this school. " Misawa said in response

" a guest? Who was it? " Tom asked, with curiosity

" Well, you know, the oldest daughter of the CEO of one of the most well known jewelry corporation in the whole country of Japan. Her name was Vivian Sakamoto, she was born as pure British and as half Japanese. She was also a working teacher in a well known school for 10 years. " Manjoume stated in response

" No way! That's was the same woman I saw in the magazine last time. I never thought that all of male admirers were having a huge crush on her because not only to her beauty but also to her kind personality as well. I have been heard a rumor that she will getting engaged to someone, well, you know, her childhood friend. " Jerry stated, with a surprise manner on his face

" Her childhood friend? But, she was more older than her special someone. " Sho said

" Who was the name of her childhood friend will be? " Kenzan asked

Judai, didn't say anything, was getting nervous in fear.

Vivian went out of her luxurious car, and she began to walked on the way inside. Some of the male students were amazed of her beauty but somehow she didn't mind them. She was wearing a beautiful golden dress, with some jewelries on every part of her body and she wearing a sun glasses and a black hat on the top of the head. Before she could continued walking, she saw Judai, who was with Jerry and the others, making the others were getting wondered at him.

" What the matter, Master? " Jerry asked

" Did you know her? " Kenzan asked

But still, Judai was still speechless, can't able to say anything, was getting frightened in fear.

She went approached to them, asked " So, you must be Tom-kun, Jerry-kun, Marufuji-kun, Kenzan-kun, Misawa-kun and Manjoume-kun, right? "

" Yes, we are. It was a pleasure to meet you, Vivian-san. " Misawa said

" I never thought that all of you will be getting graduated next year. It was an unexpected. " Vivian said

" So, what did you bring here to our school anyway? " Tom asked

" I wanted to speak with the principal of this school, for an important discussion. " Vivian said in response

" Oh, I see about it. I never realized that a rich woman just like you might entered in the school without any of your own securities. " Tom said

" I'll be fine without my guards that my dad sent me always so there is nothing to be worried about it. " Vivian said

" Yeah, you said it. " Tom muttered

But that very moment, she saw Judai, was hiding behind Tom's back and then she said in a surprise amusement manner " Oh, I never thought I will never noticed you again, my dear Judai-chan. No time long see. " and she ended up with a smile on her face

" Did you two know with each other, Master? " Jerry asked, with curiosity on his face

But then, Judai ran away from them, without saying a word from his mouth.

" Aniki! Wait! Where are you going? " Sho asked, followed him running

Misawa, turned his back to her, said in a apologizing manner " Um, sorry about that. He was so very surprise when you are looking at him. Pardon us. "

" Will you excuse is for a moment? We need to speak with him. Just stayed right there. We will be back soon in a few minutes. " Manjoume requested

" Sure thing, go ahead. I will go inside later. " Vivian said

And the others left out of the scene, leaving Vivian was startled of what was really the problem of Judai, whom she recognized with.

On the other side, at the sport gym, Judai, was washing up his face with a water on the faucet and then after that, he looks at the mirror, and his entire body was getting to shivered coldly, just like a cold statue.

He wrapped both of his arms on around of his waist, getting more shivered than ever seems, and trembled with fear, thought on his mind " _Why she looked at me just like that? When she sees me around, my body was started to get shivered and getting trembled with fear? What she really wants from me this time? Just like from the past, but somehow, my heart is still belong to the only lady whom cares for me, my dear Sailor Moon-sama... no.. Usagi Tsukino-sama... _" placed his hand on his chest, gripped tightly

But then, the door of the bathroom was opened, making him to be frightened in fear. It was just Jerry and the others.

" It was just us, Aniki. " Sho said

" Why are you doing here in the sport bathroom? " Tom asked

" Uh, it was nothing... I was just cleaning up myself. " Judai said, still in the same mood, wrapped both of his arms on around of his waist

" What was the matter? Why are you getting doubted just like that? " Manjoume asked

" Did you really know Vivian-san? " Kenzan asked him

" Well.. the truth is that... " Judai uttered and then he nodded his head, then he began to paused in a silent manner

" Aniki? What was it? " Sho asked

He raised his head again, and he said in response " The truth is that... Vivian-san was my school teacher a long time ago. "

Sho and the others were surprised in shocked of what he had said.

" Vivian-san was your teacher from. before?! But how did you two know with each other? You didn't tell that from the first place. " Manjoume asked, in a surprise manner

" Well, actually... she was my elementary teacher at that time. She was always admired my skills, talents and my intelligence. We were became fast friends and also she acts as a tutor sometime but somehow, as weeks passed by, she was started to act strange towards me, I don't know why. " Judai said in response

" So, that's explains it why she easily recognized you when she saw you from behind. " Tom said

" But... why are you afraid at her? " Misawa asked

" It was called an obsession. " Jerry stated

" obsession? What was the meaning of that word, Jerry-kun? " Manjoume asked

" Obsession means that an act or feeling in which a person was secretly wants you for a secret purpose. " Jerry stated in response

" You mean like a stalking or something? " Sho asked

" Precisely it is. " Jerry answered

" You are telling that he was been obsessed by Vivian-san, don't you? " Kenzan asked

" I'm not so sure if Vivian-san was really getting obsessed to Master Judai-san. I think we should find out her true motive. " Jerry said in response

" Sure, but how? " Sho asked

But the conversation was interrupted when Johan arrived in.

" Whew! I never thought that you guys are here in this place. " he said

" So, what news did you bring, Johan? " Jerry asked

" Well, uh... " Johan uttered and then he turned his head to Judai, said to him " Um, Judai. I think Sakamoto-san wanted to speaked with you. "

Then, he was surprised of what he had said, became trembled with fear, turned back slowly his head to Sho and the others.

" Uh, is there's a matter, Judai? " Johan asked, with curiosity on his face

" It was just nothing, Johan. I must speak with her right away. " Judai responded

And the two men left away the place, leaving Sho and the others behind.

" I think I got a bad feeling about this. " Tom said

" Same goes for me " Manjoume muttered

" I think that Vivian-san was hiding something that everyone didn't know about... something... so very cruel. " Jerry said

" So, shall we gonna followed them? If there is something bad happens to Aniki... " Sho uttered

" We can't. If Vivian-san finds out that we are secretly heard their conversation with Judai, We are all getting toast. We need to find out some more informations all about her. " Kenzan said

" I think you are right. Do you think Sailor Moon-san and the Sailor Senshi knows about this? " Misawa asked

" No, guys. We can't tell to them yet about that. We can only tell to them that she was really a threat. " Jerry told them

" So, where do we start, pal? We can't let him to put his life at danger again just like of what happened back from Tokyo, when he was been targeted by Queen Beryl, Sailor Moon's arch enemy. " Tom asked

Then, Jerry was started to get thinking of something on his mind, while Tom and the others are looking at him, in a silent manner.

Meanwhile at Tokyo City in Hikawa Shrine, Rei, was sat on the floor, kneeling, watching at the fire. But in a sudden, she saw an unknown premonition on the fire that she had never seen from before. A few seconds, it's disappeared away, making her to wondered of what was really happened.

" _What was that? Don't it was said that a new evil threat will come... _"

But suddenly, her grandfather called her out from the outside, shouted in a loud voice " Rei-chan!! Your friends are already here. "

" Coming! " she shouted, fixing up her shrine kimono dress

And she went out of the room. Usagi along with Ami, Makoto, Minako, Chibiusa including the Outer Senshi: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru.

" So, what are you guys are came here for anyway? " Rei asked

Back at Duel Academia, Judai was still having a conversation with Vivian at the lighthouse post.

" So, is there's anything else that you wanted to asked me? If there is none, I'm heading back to my dorm room and have to do my studies. " tried to walked back away from her, a few steps away to the stand of the lighthouse post

But she pulled his hand, to make him faced to her. That very moment, she kissed him on the lips but however his mind flashed of Sailor Moon (Usagi) loving smile. After that, he pulled himself away from her.

" Hold on.. what is the meaning of this? "

" It was very obvious, isn't it, my dear? Of all the students that I teach with, you are the most attractive person of the entire class. That's explains it why I was secretly in love to you from the very beginning. "

" Are you saying that you are fall in love to me? But you are already have your childhood sweetheart. "

" He was so very useless man. He was doing nothing but money and gambling in the ship. I was broke up with him a few years ago. And so, I started to searched a man who can able to understand me, which it was no other than you, my dear Judai-san. After all, my eyes was very more focused on you because you are the most desirable person and it will never changed that way. "

" Vivian-san, listen. I'm not in love with you, okay? I already have my own special someone, got that? "

And that's how she was shocked of what he had said. Driven by resentment and jealousy, she pulled his arm forcibly and then she wrapped both of her hands on his waist, can't able to move quickly.

" Just let go of me, you jackass! " tried to pulled himself away from her

" Do you think I will allowed that to happen? never! No one can have you except for me. Who was she? Is she was a tough girl? "

" Whatever you are trying to do, I will never belonged to someone else except the one who had trusted me a lot and she was the only lady in my heart forever! Don't forced me out of this, I'm done here! "

" Do you think you are done with this? You will never get away from me just like that and after all, I will make you mine for real. " as she tried to kissed him on the shoulder

But still, his mind was still focused on Sailor Moon (Usagi). And so, he pushed her away and then he walks out of the place. Vivian, driven by insanity, thought on her mind " _You will never run away from me just like that... I will make sure that you will be truly belonged to me, nothing else._ " with a wicked smile on her face

On the way back to Osiris Red dorm, Sho and the others were at the outside of Manjoume's furnished house, sat on some chairs, eating barbecue with fried rice. They saw Judai was heading upstairs.

" Aniki! How was the conversation with Vivian-san? " Sho asked

" Seems fine really. I need to take a rest for a moment. " Judai responded, as he headed to the door

" Hey, Judai-san. There are some barbecues and fried rice in inside of Manjoume's dining room. And top of that, there is a delicious curry that Kenzan-kun cooks it. Come on. " Tom said, urged him

" I will passed later. I need to take a rest for a few minutes. " Judai said, and then he went to his room, leaving the others were wondered in curiosity

" What the matter with him? He doesn't care about his health at all the times. " Manjoume wondered

" Just let him be, Manjoume-san. He needs some rest for a moment. We have to left these foods for the night so that in case that he might get hungry. " Jerry told him

" I was wondering if his conversation with Vivian-san was getting alright. I'm getting a little bit fishy about this. " Misawa stated, in a thoughtful manner

" Same goes for me. I was so very worried for Aniki as well. " Kenzan said

In inside the room, Judai, lied down on his bed, holding the red rose with the picture of his and Sailor Moon (Usagi) attached to the stem that Usagi gave to him before he left Tokyo City. As he holded it on his hand, he thought on his mind " _After all, you are the only lady in my heart and it will never changed it that way. I'm always thinking of you when someone wants me to fall in love but... I was truly in love to you, Sailor Moon-sama... and nothing else. I miss you a lot. I wanted you to stayed by my side always... I'm so very sad and helpless__... without you... _" and his tears were fall from his eyes

After a few minutes, he rose up from the bed, gets his phone on the top of the cabinet and he dialed the number, tried to called Usagi.

Back at Hikawa Shrine, Usagi's cellphone was ringing on her pocket.

" Your cellphone, Usagi-chan. " Ami whispered

She gets her cellphone from her pocket and she opened it.

" So, who was calling? " Makoto asked

" It was Judai was calling me. I'll be back in a few minutes. " Usagi answered and she left the scene

The Outer Senshi were wondered of who is Judai was.

" Uh, who was that Judai guy anyway? " Haruka asked them

" I never heard of his name from before. " Setsuna stated, with curiosity on her face

" It was a long story. Usagi will tell you everything about that later... after her secret romantic phone call conversation with him. " Minako told them, act in a romantic manner

" By the way, do you have any ideas of what the unknown premonition that you saw, Rei-san? " Hotaru asked

" I'm not so sure but I was getting wondering if it will gonna happen or not. " Rei said in response

" Well, I hope that Usagi was having a fun chat call conversation with Judai-san out there. " Chibiusa muttered

" Seems so... but somehow, the unknown premonition that she saw... will never let that to happened. " Michiru stated

" Seems so... " Setsuna muttered

At the backyard of the shrine, Usagi, was standing at the tree, was calling with Judai.

" Hello, Judai. "

" Hey, there, Usagi-sama. Sorry to bother your bonding trip to called you out of a sudden. "

" No! No! It was okay, Judai. So, what was it? Are you trying to say something to me? I thought that you will be leaving to Canada for your scholarship. "

" Well, Usagi-sama... it was actually... " and then he began to cried with tears

" Uh, Judai. What's the matter? Why are you crying? Is there's something wrong? "

But still, he was still crying, went silent, making Usagi to getting wondered, then she asked him " What was it? Tell me. "

Meanwhile, six mysterious shadow figures were landed on the island of Duel Academia. One of them, holding the picture of Judai, said with realization " So... this is the school where the strongest duelist stayed with. He was the one that we are targeting for. We need to get his pure shining pure heart as soon as possible. " with an evil laughter on her face while the other five were smiling too, at the same way

**And so, the beginning of the unknown premonition has been started. A new character was introduced, named Vivian Sakamoto, the former teacher and the current owner of the jewelry company, was secretly obsessed to Jaden but he rejected her offer, saying that his love will be belong to Serena (Sailor Moon), in which Vivian was started to developed jealousy and resentment towards her. But unbeknownst to Judai and the other students of Duel Academy, six mysterious shadow figures were landed on the island, to searched Jaden, their next target for snatching the pure heart.**

**Who were these mysterious figures was? Why they had selected Jaden as their next target? Will Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts can figured it out the new evil threat approaching? Will it will be the confrontation between Sailor Moon (Serena) and Vivian, whom they are both battled for love and affections of Jaden and to become his girlfriend?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 2 - Dangerous Threat (Enter Kaolinite and the Witches 5)**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Don't forced the person whom you didn't know with. You must find out of his / her real reason why he / she rejected or objected you. Learned to be well understanding of other people's feelings. "**

**\- Serena (Sailor Moon)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Dangerous Threat (Enter Kaolinite and the Witches 5)

In the first chapter, the Academy students were returned back to their school after a month vacation trip. Later, Jaden was having a conversation talk with Chancellor Sheppard at the office. After that, a guest has been arrived at the Academy, a beautiful woman goes by the name Vivian Sakamoto, who was revealed to be the former elementary school teacher of Jaden. She tells him that she was secretly in love to him but he rebuffed her, said that he has already have a girlfriend. Later that night, he couldn't stop crying, thinking about Serena, and so he contact her through phone call. On the other hand, mysterious people were suddenly arrived at the island, in which they were came to target Jaden.

Will Sailor Moon can able to figured it out the upcoming threat at the school island? Will it could be the fated confrontation between the students and the new enemies of the Sailor Scouts?

Find Out

**Note - This chapter introduced the villains of Death Busters members (or Heart Snatchers in English adaptation), Kaolinite (Kaorinite) and the Witches 5 (Eudial (Eugeal), Mimete (Mimet), Tellu (Telulu), Viluy (Byruit) and the twins Cyprine and Ptilol (Petirol), who were the opposite counterparts of the Sailor Scouts (Senshi)). This marks also introduced a special character from Yu Gi Oh GX, goes by name Yusuke Fujiwara, a character from Season 4, in which in this chapter, he will be become the arch rival of Jaden (Judai) and the spy for the Death Busters (Heart Snatchers)).**

At the back balcony of Hikawa Shrine, Usagi was still been called by Judai on the cellphone. She heard him crying.

" Um, Judai. Is there's something a matter? Why are you crying? " with a little worried expression on her face

" Usagi-sama... I... " and he continued crying, but this time in an emotional manner, said to her " I really miss you a lot. "

" I... do... really miss you too, Judai. Don't be cried just like that. It was an unsuited thing for a brave gentleman just like you. "

" Thanks for concerning me, Usagi-sama... but the truth is... someone will gonna threaten me. "

" Wait... someone will gonna threaten you?! What are you talking about? Don't tell me that my former enemy was coming to get you this time? I can't allowed it! " said with strong determination

" No, it wasn't your former enemy, Usagi-sama. It was a different one. I cannot explained every details to you but somehow, she was started to stalking me, I don't know why. "

" I see about it. But, I still have my school tomorrow. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you a great news. "

" What's it? "

" I'm already in senior high school this year and I will gonna be transferred to an another school next month. "

" do you really think so?! I was so very happy, I'll appreciate it, congrats. " with a happy expression on his face

" Your Welcome " with a loving smile on her face

" By the way, Usagi-sama... "

" Yes, what is it? "

" Can I asked you for a favor? "

" Okay, go ahead. "

" Can you... come to the graduation ceremony next year? "

" to your graduation ceremony? Of course, why shouldn't I? After all, I shouldn't miss to attend every ceremonies even if it was a farewell party. So, what time? "

" In the morning of course. After all, you are the special surprise guest. I hope everyone were so excited to see you, as Sailor Moon in personal. "

" It is? Well, okay then. I'm looking forward to it but for now, we should focused on our own ambitions and goals for now, okay? "

" Me too. Sorry to called you up so late at night. Good night and... I loved you so much, my dear Usagi-sama. "

" No need. Good night to you as well and say hi to your friends even to your pets Tom-kun and Jerry-kun as well. If you need some help, just contact me, okay? And... I love you too. "

And their call conversation was ended. After that, Usagi returns back inside, where her friends were waiting for her.

" So, how was your call talk with Judai-san, huh? " Rei asked, with embarrassment

" Seems fine. He said to me that I will be gonna attend at his graduation ceremony next year. That's all. " Usagi said in response

" And... " Rei uttered

" Rei-chan! You make me getting embarrassed, okay? He was getting worried about me, got that?! " Usagi protested, with her face turned blushed in red

" Aww... that's was so very romantic! After all, you and Judai-san will be future married couple someday. " Minako said, with romantic expression

" Ekk... not you, Minako-chan! " Usagi said

" You said that you will be a beautiful bride someday in the future. So, it means... you will gonna marry him, to become your future husband. " Ami said to her

" Not even you, Ami-chan! Ugh, give me a break, guys! I need to be more focused on my duties as the leader of the Sailor Senshi and to protect on those who are around me, including Judai as well. " Usagi protested

" Hold on... who was this Judai guy anyway, Odango Atama? " Haruka asked (Note: Odango Atama means dumpling head)

" Well... he looked like this. " Usagi answered and she showed the picture between her and Judai to the Outer Senshi

" Oh, I get it now... he was the new representative of a well famous dueling school named Duel Academia. It says that it was the place for those who will be become well professional duelists. " Michiru said

" I see about it. I hope you will gonna introduced him to us sometime. " Haruka said, shrugged herself

" Sure thing, Haruka-san. " Usagi said

" By the way, Tsukino-san. " Michiru said

" Yes, what is it, Michiru-san? " Usagi asked

" How was your relation with Judai Yuki-san? Don't tell me that he was finally confessed his love feelings for you, isn't it? " Michiru asked

" Well... " Usagi uttered and she recalled in her mind of Judai's love confession to her before he left Tokyo and then after she recalled it, she said " Well... of course... he was confessed his feelings to me, and... he said that he will gonna go to Canada, to get his first scholarship in a well known university school, appointed by their principal. Sometimes, he was getting afraid that he will gonna be separated from me or even I will be totally involved in some dangerous situations. "

" Oh, I get it now. Young men in these days are quite so very anxious that much, especially to the safeties of their loved ones, mostly to their girlfriends. " Michiru stated

" But somehow, he was been started to stalking by someone else. " Usagi said

" stalking? by someone else? " Michiru asked, with curiosity on her face

" Don't tell me it was your former enemy Queen Beryl was returned again from the dead? That's was impossible! " Setsuna asked in a surprise manner

" But you had already defeated her a month ago, right? " Hotaru asked

" It wasn't Queen Beryl. A very different one. But he cannot tell to me everything but I think on my mind that he had said to me was not really true. " Usagi answered

" different one? Is it a mysterious dark creature or something? " Makoto asked

" I'm not so sure but I had told him that if there is something bad happens, he will called me immediately. " Usagi said in response

" That's the strong spirit of a true love! " Minako said, in a romantic manner

" Well, enough for that, okay? " Usagi told her, in a serious tone manner, and she turned her head to Rei, asked "Can you tell to us about your prediction that you had saw with tonight? "

" I guess you are getting so serious that much, Usagi-chan. " Rei said

" She was getting worried for Judai-san of course. " Chibiusa said, with a giggle on her face

" Give me a break! I was doing this because it was my greatest duty as the leader of the Sailor Senshi even though Judai needs my protection again. " Usagi protested, with a slight blush on her face

" You are getting matured that much, Usagi-chan. " Makoto said to her

" Thanks, Mako-chan. Cooked me some bento foods tomorrow morning. " Usagi said, with a smile on her face, turned her head, facing to her

" Sure thing " Makoto said, did the same way as she did

She turned her head back, facing to Rei, asked " So, are you will gonna tell us about your prediction that you had saw? "

" Okay, I will gonna tell the prediction that I had saw tonight. " Rei said in response

" We are all ready to listen, Rei-chan. " Ami said

And everyone were facing at her.

She deep sigh in breath in a few seconds, and then, she began to speak "Actually... I saw a brand new upcoming premonition will come in the next future. "

They were shocked in surprised of what Rei had just said.

" a brand new premonition? Don't tell me that..." Haruka uttered, with a surprise expression on her face

" brand new enemies has been approaching in? " Michiru asked her

" Yes and of course, I had saw that the whole planet Earth was in a massive huge fire and then turned into ruins and top of that... I saw a mysterious creature that I had never seen from before, turned everyone into stone statues, including us as well, except for Judai-san, was standing at the center. The mysterious creature appeared before him, with her mockingly laughter and then... she grabbed him so forcibly until he was tied up in a tall tree, with full of vines. " Rei said in response

" And then what happened next? " Setsuna asked

" Then, his whole body was covered with blood, due to some strong pointed vines and after that, the mysterious creature came to him, trying to seduced him or something and then the whole planet Earth turned pitch black. Next, you were there too, Usagi-chan, but ended up being dead also, covered with blood as well on the floor. That's was the new premonition that I had saw. " Rei stated

" That's sounds terrible... " Chibiusa said, with a horrifying expression on her face

" So it means... the whole premonition thing tells that Judai-san will be totally involved in this kind of massive destruction? " Hotaru asked

" Exactly it is. Despite his past life as the Hao of the Dimensional Kingdom and his past relationship with the Princess of the Moon, Serenity... I mean... Usagi-chan, every enemies were started to targeted him, both mortal and immortal ones. " Rei said in response (Note: Hao means the Supreme King)

" So, who was that mysterious creature whom you had saw in your prediction? " Makoto asked

" I don't know who was that mysterious creature that I had saw but I think it was very different from the ones whom we had defeated from the past few months... I think that the enemy... was so very strong and powerful... " Rei stated

" Do you think his friends including his pets knows about this? Shall we gonna telled that to them about this? " Minako asked

" No, not this time. But we have to tell that to them at the right time and at the right place. " Usagi said to them, in a serious tone manner

" I see " Minako muttered

" I think we have to be conscious and well alert this time. After all, if the premonition that Rei-san saw was really true, the entire world will be totally in grave danger. We have to be more well prepared for this upcoming threat of destruction. " Haruka stated

Usagi, was nodded her head, in a silent manner, recalled of what Judai said to her a while back ago.

Later at the Tsukino's house, Usagi was asleep on her bed, and she dreamed of the premonition that Rei said and after that, Judai called her name so very loudly, in anguish and he closed his eyes. The mysterious creature kissed him on the lips and then after that, Usagi woke up in a surprise manner. Luna, was slept on her blanket, woke up, asked her " Is something wrong, Usagi-chan? "

" Luna, I had dreamed of the upcoming premonition that Rei-chan said back then. I had heard him calling my name, screaming in terrible pain, and after that the mysterious creature went approached to him, kissed him on the lips. "

" I had never thought that not only Rei-chan can able to see the upcoming premonition but even you, Usagi-chan, is because of your love relationship with him. "

" But I think on my mind that he was been stalking by someone else, was going to be true after all. I hope his friends will knows about this, including his pets Tom-kun and Jerry-kun as well. "

" I see about it. I guess you have to be more well prepared for this upcoming terrible threat. "

" Thanks, Luna. " and she stared at the window, looking at the full moon at the night skies

Meanwhile, the next morning, returned back at Duel Academia, Judai and his friends were having a baseball rehearsal for their P. E class at the sport field. While they are rehearsing, Judai saw Miss Vivian was watching at him from the farther distance, standing at the top of the arena field, and then he was started to getting horrified with fear. Getting being distracted in looking at Vivian, he hit the baseball on Tom's head instead to Sho, who was holding the baseball glove.

" Ouch! That's was hurts, Judai! You shouldn't hit me harder on my head! " Tom complained

" Sorry about that, Tom. I thinked someone watching at me. " Judai apologize

" watching at you? " Tom asked, with curiosity on his face

But when he turned his head, facing at the arena field from the farther distance, there was nothing was in there.

" Hm... I guess there were no other people were watching at the top except for other students. I think it was just your imagination, Judai-san. Don't bothered it. " Tom said to him, insisted

" But... " Judai uttered, with a little frightened expression on his face, turned his head again, saw Miss Vivian was standing at the exit doorway of the sport field and then he was getting scared when she saw him from afar

" Nah, never mind about that. But I think we should take a shower and then we should go to the cafeteria to eat some snacks. " Misawa said to them

" I think it was a good idea, Misawa-san. After all, I loved to played baseball. That's one of my favorite hobby when I was a little kid. " Kenzan stated

Jerry, saw Miss Vivian, was still standing at the doorway of the sports field, still keeps looking at Judai, but when he saw her, she walks away and left the arena, making him to get started acting suspicious of her secret actions.

The students were taking a shower first at the comfort rooms and after that, they returned back to the locking room, to get of their stuffs from their respective locker cabinets. But then, someone had throwed a baseball at Judai's head.

" Ouch! Who was that?! " turned his back around, with mad expression on his face

A mysterious young man, weared the uniform of Obelisk Blue, with black haired color, was standing beside the locker wall, and he laughed in an eerily manner. The others were surprised, turned their backs, and then they went approached.

" Is that... Fujiwara-kun from Obelisk Blue dorm? " Manjoume wondered

" Why are you doing here anyway, Fujiwara-kun? You weren't supposed to be here. You were just been transferred here in our school, right? " Sho asked him (Note: Sho Marufuji was officially placed in the Obelisk Blue dorm)

" Yes, of course. I had been transferred here since yesterday. I had just passed here in this place in order to explored the whole parts of the school. " Fujiwara answered in response

" I see... " Sho uttered

" And why you had hit me on the head?! " Judai asked him, still with mad expression on his face

" Oh... it doesn't make sense that I will gonna hit you is because you were easily to be get being hitted on your disgusting face. " Fujiwara said, with amusement on his face

" What did you just say?! " Judai asked, still in mad expression on his face

" Well... I never thought a duelist from the lowest dorm rank just like you, should be the representative of this school, what a pathetic. " Fujiwara stated, still with amusement on his face

Jerry, tried to fight him back but Tom provoked him.

" What? " Judai asked, still in mad expression but this time in a gritted manner

" I had been heard that you were in a secret relationship with the rich woman, the oldest daughter of the CEO manager of the jewellery company, named Vivian Sakamoto-san, isn't that right? "

Then, Judai was started to getting silent, surprised of what he had said.

" Surprising, isn't it? I had never thought that she will come here always in this school, just only to visit and to watch you at all the times. Everyone in this school that you two were having.. well you know, making sexual actions. "

Tom and the others were surprised in shocked of what he had said.

" doing sexual actions?! " Manjoume wondered with a shocking expression on his face

" You got to be kidding me! " Fubuki said, with a surprise manner on his face

Judai, was started to getting mad in rage on his face.

Then, Fujiwara went on " I know of what you are doing with. After all, you will be become the first professional duelist of the entire Duel Academia, who was secretly in a love lustful relationship with an older rich woman, thinked of nothing but money and riches. What a fool man you are. " and he burst in laughter

Judai, nodded his head, gripped both of his hands, and his facial expression was started to getting angry with rage than ever. That very moment, he punched him so hardly at the face, making Fujiwara to knocked down on the floor, making Tom and the others were surprised in shocked of what they had saw.

" No kidding me... " Kenzan uttered, with a surprise manner on his face

After he punched Fujiwara at the face, Judai raised up his head, said with strong anger " I don't want to heard those things again. It makes me getting annoyed and frustrated. And besides, Vivian-san and I were not in a secret love relationship, got that?! So, just go out and leave and don't bothered other people's business, got it?! "

Fujiwara stand up again from knocking down, turned his back away from them, went to the door. But before he could leave the room, he said to Judai " From this day forward, I shall declared you as my arch rival, Judai Yuki. At all the times, I'll be kept on watching at you and I swear that you will never gonna defeat me in every duels and every matches.

" Fine by me! " Judai said, still with anger on his face

" Well, see ya. " Fujiwara said, with a burst of laughter, went out of the room, leaving the group behind

After he had left out, Judai punched one of his hand at the wall, still with anger on his face.

" I know on how you truly feel with, Aniki. But somehow, I think Fujiwara was acting weird towards you, just like he acts a bully to you or something. " Sho said to him

" Hmph! I don't really like him so much. He had driven me nuts everytime when I had heard about the truth behind the Osiris Red dorm. " Jerry said, with a grumpy expression on his face, wrapped both of his arms on around of his chest

" He had just transferred here, right? But why he knows about Judai-san's secret relationship with Vivian-san? " Fubuki asked, with curiosity on his face

" I don't know. Maybe, he had just heard that from other people out there. But I think it doesn't make sense that he will gonna spread that kind of rumor in the entire school. " Tom said in response

" Do you think the principal knows about this? " Kenzan asked

" No, not yet but we need to find out more about that Fujiwara guy anyway. I got a bad sense about this. " Jerry answered, with a suspicious expression on his face

" Well, if you really say so, then we have to investigate about him, but for now, we should get to the cafeteria to eat some snacks. " Misawa said to them

" Man... I'm getting so hungry. I wanted to eat my favorite tuna salad fish and sushi. " Tom said

" Me too " Sho said

After that, the students went to the cafeteria to eat some snacks that they had served today. Somehow, Judai saw Miss Vivian was watching at him from afar for the third time, became terrify than ever, trembled with fear although his friends didn't know that Miss Vivian was watching at him for the whole time.

After their break time, they decided to go to the duel arena for their rehearsal for the upcoming Duel Academia Competition Match Tournament that it will be held next week. But then, Vice Principal Chronos suddenly went in, approached to them.

" Chronos-sensei. What kind of news did you want to tell to us? " Tom asked him

" We were supposed to having rehearsal for the upcoming match tournament next week today. " Misawa said to him

" Well... the principal wants you to come at the office immediately, Signore Judai... for an another private conversation. " Chronos answered, facing at him

" For what? " Judai asked, with curiosity on his face

And so, Judai went along with Vice Principal Chronos, leaving Tom and the others behind, watching at them.

" So, shall we gonna followed too? " Tom asked Jerry

" Aw, man! I need to figured out of their conversation at the office. " Sho said

" I think there is something fishy... " Manjoume uttered

" About what, Manjoume-kun? " Fubuki asked, turned his head to him

But then, Johan arrives in, went approached to them.

" Johan-kun, why are you doing here? " Jerry asked

" I came here to tell Judai about something on about the new strategies for the upcoming competition match next week. Hold on... why he wasn't with you guys? " Johan asked

" Went to the principal office, having a private conversation. " Misawa responded

" talk about what? " Johan asked, with curiosity on his face

" Well, I think we should get to the principal office, to make sure of what will be the main topic of their conversation. " Jerry said to them

" You say so, then let's go ahead! " Kenzan said in a rush

Meanwhile at the principal office, Judai was having a conversation with Principal Sanejima.

" So, what kind of contract did you say? Do you think I will gonna depart from here to Canada this week? " he asked

" No, it wasn't all about getting your scholarship in Canada but a different contract. " Sanejima answered in response

" different contract? What was it? " Judai asked, with confusement on his face

That very moment, the voice of Miss Vivian was heard, said, with sweet amusement " It was our arranged marriage contract of course, my dear. "

Surprised of what she had said, turned his back, saw Miss Vivian went in, stepped forward in.

" An arranged marriage contract? What are you talking about?! What's the meaning of this? " Judai asked, with a surprise expression on his face

" Actually, Judai-kun, listen... " Sanejima said, coughed for a second, and then he went on " Listen, actually Vivian-san came here yesterday, telling that she had already prepared to signed the arranged marriage contract. I had been called your parents to asked about that, and they said that they had already signed the contract a week ago while you were away on a vacation trip. We are all know that you are at the right age and you will gonna getting graduated next year in Duel Academia. After you will getting graduated here, you can able to getting married with her. This is the wonderful opportunity in your life despite you are the strongest duelist in the entire school and of course, you and Vivian-san know with each other a long time ago. "

" I'm so glad that you will getting married after you were getting graduated, congrats. " Chronos said, with a smile on his face

Judai looks at the arranged marriage contract at the desk table for a moment and after a few seconds, he said to them " No, I will never accept this contract! "

" Huh? Why not? " Sanejima asked

" Well, you see... I have some bigger plans for myself in the future rathered than getting married. I don't want that kind of stuff like that. " Judai said in response

Vivian, was standing beside him, was getting enraged of what he had said.

Sanejima nodded his head, deep in breath for a few seconds, and after that, he raised his head, said " Well, okay then... maybe you should rethink of your decision if you will gonna changed your mind. I had deeply understand of what you had said but you have to think of what is right for you. But, the final decision will be depends on you, if you are willing to take it or not. Make your choice. "

" I had understand that, Principal. I must go now. I have a practice to do for the upcoming tournament match next week. " Judai said

" Sure go ahead then " Sanejima said

And he went out of the office, while Vivian, still in silent, getting madly in enraged, thinked that he had rejected her a lot.

Return back at outside of the office, Tom and the others went approached to him.

" So, how was the conversation going, Master Judai-san? Tell it to us. Is it a big good news? " Jerry asked

" Well you see... I... will... " Judai uttered, paused for a moment, nodded his head

" What is it? Go ahead. " Misawa asked, urged him

He raised his head, said " I will gonna arranged marriage with Vivian-san after graduation. "

" Eh?! arranged marriage?! " everyone were shocked in surprised

" Yes, Vivian-san came to showed the arranged marriage contract, that it was already signed by my parents and including the principal as well. That's was the topic that they had talked yesterday but I had refused the offer. " Judai said

" This was too sudden! You can't be getting married after graduation. " Manjoume said

" I know. I had said to them that I have some bigger plans in my life better than marriage but the principal said to me that I have to rethink of my decision, to accept it or not. " Judai stated

" I guess it was already too late. The principal and your parents had already signed the contract, but why you refused it? Is because that you don't want to be with Vivian-san, aren't you? She was a rich woman, right? " Johan asked

" Yeah, she is a rich woman but I don't really loved her so much. " Judai said

" Is because you are already fall in love to Sailor Moon-san... I mean... Usagi Tsukino-san, right? " Tom asked

" Yes, is because she was the only lady that I wan-"

But he didn't finished his saying when Vivian cut in, went approached to them.

" Vivian-san! " Jerry said, with a surprise manner

" Shall you boys leave for a moment? I will gonna talked to Judai-chan in a private manner. " Vivian requested

" Oh, okay... " Sho uttered

" Just you guys wait for me at the duel arena! " Judai told them

" Sure thing, Master Judai-san! " Jerry answered

And they left out, leaving Judai and Vivian behind. The two were staring at each other, in different facial expressions.

" Awww.. you are still cold hearted man as you are. " with amusement on her face

" Is this what you wanted with? to driven me out of my path that I will gonna take with? Is this what you want?! " with anger on his face

" Of course, it was. After I had rejected my childhood friend for a long time, I had decided to find a man whom I wanted to getting married with, in which I had chosen you is because you are the most prominent student that I had ever met with from before and besides that, you can't dare to refused me. "

" Are you saying that you had picked me instead of other men? But still, I can't married you. I have some things that I wanted to fulfilled in my life rathered than to getting married so young, with a rich and ambitious woman just like you! "

" Oh, my... you are talking too much, my dear. Are you saying that you had rejected me at all? Let me guess, you have an another one, eh? Hah, I don't want to heard that again and besides she doesn't thinks that I'm more beautiful than her. She was very unsuited for you to become your fiancee. "

" Love is doesn't about beauty, it is all about positive attitudes and have kind heart to others, and also being well sacrifice. Those things that I wanted to see in a lady, whom I wanted destined to be my future girlfriend, not those who wanted nothing but rich material ways and improvement of status in the society. I don't want that kind of stuff. All I want is a better life with the one whom I wanted to loved with. "

" Hmph! Are you saying that she was a worthy person than me? You are too optimistic that much, my dear. After all..."

She get near to him, touching the tip of his hair with her hand, said in a whispered tone, to his ears " After all, I can't let it that to happened... You are only belonged to me and nothing else, even if it was your future destined girlfriend. I will gave you everything as long as you wished for. " and she kissed him on the lips

After that, she tried to take off his jacket uniform. But he provoked her, told her, with a little anger on his face " Get off from me! Are you trying to rape me, aren't you? This is a scandal! Don't ever tried to hurt my reputation! " and he ran away, leaving her behind

Vivian, still standing, laughed in an evil manner, said " _I will never let you go away from me, my dear Judai-chan. You are only mine, and mine forever... _" with a slight evil grin on her face

Return back at the duel arena, Tom and the others were wondered of his reaction on his face, while he holded his uniform with his other hand, near on his shoulder.

" What's the matter, Judai? What was that new expression on your face? " Johan asked, with curiosity

" Yeah, did you and Vivian-san argued with each other? Wow, I guess that's was a lovers quarrel, huh? I had never heard that a man was arguing with a woman. " Fubuki asked him

" Hold on, are you getting hurt by her, Master? That doesn't make sensed that it will do that in inside of the school premises. " Jerry asked

" Well.. actually... " Judai answered and he sat down on the floor of the arena, and he went on " She said to me that I will gonna forget about Sailor Moon-sama, but I was totally refused, but then, she attempted to raped me. "

" Ha?! She will gonna raped you?! It doesn't make sense! " Tom asked, with a surprise expression on his face

" I thought that men have strong sexual desires for women. " Fubuki said

" It was the opposite. " Manjoume said, correcting him

" What do you mean by that, Manjoume-san? " Sho asked

" I think that older women have strong sexual desires towards young teenage men, mostly rich ones. " Manjoume stated

" Do you really think that Vivian-san got obsessed to Judai? " Kenzan asked

" Probably it is. Most of the young men were getting married at the early age of 17, according to the marriage tradition of every world cultures. But since he was at the legal age of 18 years old, it might think that it might does happened to him as well, if he will gonna arranged marriage with Vivian-san. But somehow, I thinked she might be so very attracted to you from the first moment that you two met with each other since in your elementary days. " Manjoume stated

" Whatever you are trying to say, I'm not going to married her after all. Period! " Judai said, then he turned his head, said with a little bit emotional " My heart was truly belonged to the only lady whom I wanted to loved with, Usagi Tsukino... my beloved Sailor Moon-sama... "

" I had understand of what you had truly feel with, Master Judai-san. Despite your objections, Vivian-san will still gonna pursued you at any time and after, she truly wants you for real. " Jerry said

" Speaking of romantic problems, shall we get back to our duel practice? We need to discussed that later after this when we get back to the Osiris Red Dorm. " Misawa said

After their conversation, everyone went back to their duel practice. Meanwhile at the edge of the forest, Fujiwara was speaking to the mysterious strangers, face to face.

" So... did you know where he was currently staying at? " the woman with the crimson red hair, asked him

" Yes, he was at the Osiris Red dorm, Kaolinite-sama. " Fujiwara answered in response

" That's good to hear that from you, Yusuke Fujiwara-kun. I'm so very impressed. What was his name again? " Kaolinite asked

" His name was Judai Yuki. I had encountered him a while back ago. He was the new representative of Duel Academia. " Fujiwara said

" Very well, you may go now. We were gonna handled this situation. After all, you have a huge reward, as a secret spy for the Death Busters. " Kaolinite said to him

" Shall we go now, Kaolinite-sama? " Eudial asked

" I can't wait to crushed them down into tiny pieces. " Mimete said, with excitement on her face

" Sure thing, after all, he was our next target for the pure heart, to be sacrificed to our great leader. " Tellu stated

" Let's go, girls. To the Osiris Red dorm. " Kaolinite told them

" Yes, Kaolinite-sama. " the Witches 5 said together, bowed down before her

After that, the six left the forest, going to the Osiris Red dorm while Fujiwara was still standing, smiled in an evil grin, and he thought " _Be prepared for your greatest demise, Judai Yuki. "_

Back when, their duel practice was finished, and they decided to go back to the Osiris Red dorm, to take a rest.

However, they were stopped as they saw Judai was watching at the television, that it was placed at the outside of the duel arena.

" Aniki, what are you watching at? " Sho asked

" We will gonna go back to the dorm. " Johan said

But he was not paying attention, still focused on watching at the television. They went approached to him and they were surprised that he was watching at Sailor Moon on the tv screen.

" Is that Sailor Moon-san?! on TV?! " Jerry wondered, in a surprise manner

" Wow, I can't believe it. She was shown on the tv in personal. " Fubuki said

On the tv screen, Sailor Moon went up on the stage, said to the cheerful audience " Hello everyone, today I will gonna sing you a special song for all of you. Hope you will enjoyed it. "

" I think it was Sailor Moon's first concert in Tokyo today. " Manjoume said

" her first concert?! " Kenzan asked, with a surprise expression on his face

" I can't believe that she was so very popular in her hometown. " Johan stated

" Aw, man... we were supposed to be there too. What a pity... " Tom said, with a doubted expression

And then, they heard Sailor Moon singed her single song " I Am Sailor Moon " on stage. While she was sing on the stage, everyone were cheered loudly including some of the male students from Azabu Juuban High School, Usagi's former school were shouted for her with loud voices " We loved you so much, Sailor Moon-sama!! ". It was implied that they were having a huge crush on her. Also, her close friends Naru, Umino, Yumiko and Kuri were watching too, including her younger brother Shingo, was holding a banner, along with his classmate Mika Kayama. Her former teacher, Haruna Sakurada was there too, cheered for her.

Back at the Academia, the students were still paying attention on watching her on the tv. Judai, was touched by her singing voice, hold his locket necklace, through his hand, placed on his chest, with an embrace.

After she finished singing her song, she said to the audience " Thank you so much for coming to my first concert for today. Although it was my first time to be on stage, I was getting a little bit nervous but still I gained more well confidence is because I loved you all so much, not only here in Tokyo but in every parts of the world as well. "

The students were happy of what she had said.

Back at the tv, Sailor Moon went on " Well, are you ready for the next song? "

The audience cheered loudly.

" Okay, if you say so. Then, my next song... was a duet song. "

The students were surprised of what she had said.

" a duet song?! "

Back when, Sailor Moon went on " It is a duet song but unfortunately, my singing partner was not here around. He was very busy in his work out there. Supposedly he will be my special guest on my first concert. "

Everyone went confused of what she had said. At the backstage, the Sailor Senshi whispered to each other ears.

" It was supposed to be Mamoru-san, right? But he was still in America, right? " Sailor Mercury asked

" I think she was referring to Judai Yuki-san. " Sailor Mars answered in response

" She will gonna duet with Judai-san?! Wow, I'm very impressed. " Sailor Venus said, with a surprise expression on her face

Back at the front stage, Sailor Moon said " I guess you didn't know who was my special guest was. I know that all of you didn't familiarize this person. He was so very special to me, since he came here in Tokyo. He was the one who gave me the courage to never gave up and to keep on fighting for the peace of the entire universe. "

The Academia students were surprised of what she had said to the audience.

" I think she was referring to you, Master Judai-san. I knew it! " Jerry said

" Ha? Me? But... " Judai uttered, tried to finished of what he will gonna say

" You are so very lucky, Judai. You got the main spotlight! " Johan said

Suddenly, Vice Principal Chronos went approached to them.

" Everyone! I'm so glad that you are all still out here. " he said

" What's all the rush, Chronos-sensei? " Tom asked

" There was a song request from Sailor Moon, and I think it was for you, Signore Judai. " Chronos said

" For me? " Judai asked, with curiosity on his face

" Just go ahead, Aniki. It was your chance to showed yourself in the main spotlight. " Sho said, urged him

" Just go! We were right behind you. " Misawa told him

Determined by his friends, he came along with Vice Principal Chronos, went to the audio recording room. He sat down near by the tv screen projector.

" Flash the screen. " Chronos commanded

" I'm on it, Sir. " the conductor said

That very moment, Judai showed himself on the tv screen in front of the audience, in which the audience were surprised in shocked.

He greeted with pleasant smile " Hello, everyone. My name is Judai Yuki, the current duelist representative of Duel Academia. "

She turned her head on the tv screen, said " Hey there, Judai. I'm so glad that you had accepted my request, to sing this song together. "

" Not at all, Sailor Moon-sama... After all, you are truly my inspiration even though we are apart from each other. "

" Thanks, Judai. " with a loving smile on her face

Some of the male students were getting desperated and heartbroken that Sailor Moon had already have her own fiancee but the others, were started to getting resented when they saw him on the screen.

" Ready the song? "

" On it, Sailor Moon. " the conductor said

And the song was played. The song name was " You're Just My Love " and they began their duet together. As they sang together, their hearts were getting closer to each other.

Back at the audio recording room, Tom and the others were watching at the outside of the room, was happily watching at Judai, was having a fun duet with Sailor Moon.

" Those two were having so much fun singing together. " Tom said, as he was facing at the glass window pane

" Yeah... after all, Sailor Moon-san... I mean... Usagi-san was the destined lady for him. " Misawa said

" This is so very romantic ever!! " Fubuki said, with a happy expression on his face

But unbeknownst to them, Vivian was secretly hiding behind the walls, heard the conversation and Judai was singing with Sailor Moon on screen. That very moment, she was getting enraged with jealousy, thinking that " she " had stole his attention away from her, and she secretly walks out without being noticed by someone.

After the duet, Judai went out of the room.

" That's song was so great, Aniki! Looks like a love song.. " Sho said

" Yeah.. after all, it was my first time to sing with her... together... I was so feeling confident right now that me and Sailor Moon-sama were sang together. " Judai said

" Way the go. I hope you will gonna sang with her again on the next concert, but this time, face to face with each other, in personal. " Manjoume said to him

" Thanks, Manjoume-san. " Judai said, with a smile on his face

" It's " Sanda " , got that?! " Manjoume said, with a grumpy expression on his face (Note: Sanda means " Thunder ")

Everyone were laughed at him.

" So, shall we get back now? I'm getting tired and exhausted. " Jerry asked, in a complained manner

" Me too " Tom said, with a snore

" Well, okay. Let's go back to our dorm. " Judai said

They went out, going back to the Osiris Red dorm. But when they reached in at the stairways, they saw the six women was standing in the center position, and they were surprised in curiosity.

" Who are you people anyway? " Judai asked

The six stepped forward in.

" My name is Kaolinite. " she said, introduced herself to them

" My name is Eudial. "

" My name is Mimete. "

" My name is Tellu "

" My name is Viluy "

" And we are the twins, Cyprine and... "

" Ptilol "

And they said together " We are the group called " the Death Busters "! "

" Death Busters? Never heard of you guys from before. " Manjoume wondered

" Why are you came in our school anyway? Trespassers are not allowed here! It was for duelists only! " Misawa said

" Or we will gonna arrested you! " Tom said

" Oh, my... you boys in this school were quite so tough that much. We had came here to neutralize our new target. " Kaolinite said to them

" new target? Whom you are referring to? " Jerry asked

Kaolinite looks at Judai, making the others were surprised in shocked including him as well.

" Aniki was the target?! " Sho wondered, with a surprise expression on his face

" That was impossible... what do you want from him anyway? " Kenzan asked

" We can't let you evil strangers to hurt my master! " Jerry said, went to his defense

" So.. you must be the current representative of this school, Judai Yuki, isn't that correct? " Kaolinite asked, with amusement on her face

" How did you know my name? " Judai asked

" But before we could answer your question, we will must stealed your precious pure heart first. " Kaolinite said

" precious pure heart? What was that? " Tom wondered, in confusion

" Never heard that kind of thing from before " Misawa stated

Kaolinite, tried to went approached to him but Jerry, Tom, and Sho provoked her, stepping Judai away from them in a distance while Manjoume and the others activated their duel disks.

" We can't allowed you to get near to Judai or else we will destroyed all of you one by one! " Johan said

" We used our powerful duel monsters in order to knocked you down, you evil witch. " Manjoume said

" Oh, my... are you trying to beat us? then, go ahead... if you can. " Kaolinite said, with laughter amusement on her face

The students were facing at Kaolinite and the Witches 5 while Judai was watching at them.

" Everyone... "

Meanwhile, after the concert, Usagi and Luna were on the back way home. Her communicator was ringing. She gets from her pocket, then she opened it and she called " Hello, who was this? "

" Usagi-chan, we have to go to Duel Academia immediately. " Rei said

" Huh? But why, Rei-chan? What's happening in Duel Academia? " Usagi asked

" Judai-san and his friends were in grave danger. They were been confronted by an unknown group of enemies called the Death Busters. I think they were targeting an another pure heart this time. " Rei answered in response

" targeting an another pure heart? Who will might be? " Usagi asked

" I think it might be Judai-san I think but I'm not so sure if he was really their new target this time. " Rei said in response

" Okay, I'm on my way. You guys must wait for me at the port ship, okay? " Usagi said

" Sure thing, Usagi-chan, hurry! " Rei told her

The call conversation was ended. And so, Usagi runs in a hurry, transformed into Sailor Moon, going to the port ship. As she keeps on running, she thought on her mind " _Judai, don't worry, just hang in there... I'm coming to saved you... I can't let those evil wretches laid their fingers on you. _"

" Continued running, Usagi-chan! " Luna said to her

" Sure thing, Luna! "

And they keep on running, going to the port ship.

**Things are getting complicated as Jaden was been secretly watched by Miss Vivian, and she forces him to married her by showing the arranged marriage contract to the Chancellor, and also she attempted to sexual assaulted him but he provokes her, telling that his love was truly belonged to Sailor Moon (Serena). Much worst, they were confronted by the new mysterious enemies, called themselves " the Heart Snatchers ", in which they will gonna target Jaden for a pure heart. Sensed the new danger, Serena went in a hurry, to go to Duel Academy to stopped them.**

**Will it could be the fated confrontation between Sailor Moon and the two evil villianess (Kaorinite and Miss Vivian)? Will the students can figured it out the real reason of the Heart Snatchers group?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 3 - One Against Two (Raging Battle of Love)**

**Don't Miss It!**

**Sailor Moon Says:**

**" Don't ever forced the person for your selfish ambitions and goals in your life. "**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - One Against Two (Raging Battle of Love)

In the previous chapter, Jaden's life was getting more complicated as he was forced by Vivian Sakamoto to be arranged marriage with her, despite he had already falls in love to someone else, in which no other than Sailor Moon (Serena). The two star crossed lovers were having their call conversation and he asked her to come to the graduation ceremony next year, in which she humbly accepted. But, things are getting much worst that the new transfer student from Obelisk Blue, named Yusuke Fujiwara, had mistreated him because of the rumor of his secret relationship with Vivian but they didn't know that he was secretly worked as a spy of the Heart Snatchers, led by Kaorinite along with the Witches 5, in which they confronted the students at the outside of the Silfer Red dorm.

Will Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts can able to stopped them? Will it will be the fated confrontation between her and ex flame, Vivian?

Find Out

The Duel Academia students activated their duel disks while they are struggling to protect Judai from them.

" Go ahead, bring it." Kaolinite said to them, urging

" We shall see about that. I summoned you, my ace monster, Armed Dragon Level 7. " Manjoume shouted

" I need you too, Water Dragon! " Misawa said

" You too, Ultimate Tyranno. " Kenzan said

" Go forth, Steamroid! " Sho said

" I need your help, Cat Soldier! " Tom yelled

" I need you, Mouse Dragon! " Jerry yelled

" Bring it on, Destiny Hero Blood-D! " Edo said

" You too, Rainbow Crystal Dragon. " Johan said

" You go there and fight, Dark Night Dragon! " Fubuki yelled

Their ace monsters were come out of the field.

" You will never underestimate of being a true strong duelist. " Jerry said to them

" Oh, my... you brought out all of those creatures... what a surprise... " Kaolinite said, with amusement on her face

" You shall see about that, let's go, everyone! " Jerry said

" Yeah! " the others said together

" Ready and... " Jerry said

" ATTACK!! "

Their ace monsters fired their own attacks at them.

" Fire Buster!! " Eudial yelled

" Charm Buster!! " Mimete yelled

" Green Buster Attack!! " Tellu yelled

" Moister Attack!! " Viluy yelled

" Twin Buster Attack!! " Cyprine and Ptilol yelled

The witches' attacks were fired at the duel monsters' attacks, in which all of them were immoblize.

" Oh, no! " Tom said, in a surprise manner

" Our monsters... can't able to move... " Johan said

Kaolinite laughed loudly, and said to them " Your petty attacks were quite useless. All of you didn't know the true power of the Death Busters. "

" And now, we will gonna defeat all of you, one by one.. " Eudial said, with amusement on her face

" After all, we, the Death Busters, will take over the whole universe. " Tellu said

" Yeah, we will never! You evil scums will take over everything, including the school that we trying to protect with. " Manjoume said

" We can't let it that to happened. " Sho said

" Or even Judai-san as well.. you wicked bastards can't have him because he was the important person in the entire Duel Academia. " Tom said

" Everyone... " Judai uttered

" Oh, really. Well, we have no other choice then.. " Kaolinite said and she released her scythe, then pointed to the students, said in a demand manner " Hand over that young man if you don't want all of you to get hurt next. "

The students, were froze in silence, didn't know on what will be their next move while Judai, was getting frightened with fear as Kaolinite stares at him, with an evil glare on her face.

" You shall come over to me, my dear... along with your precious Pure Heart. " with an evil laughter on her face

But suddenly, the voice of Sailor Moon was heard from afar, shouted in a loud voice " I won't let you evil strangers to hurt Judai and the other students!! "

" No way... is that... " Jerry uttered, turned his head slowly

The Sailor Senshi enters in, out from the shadows, appeared before Kaolinite and the Witches 5, was surprised of their arrival.

" Sailor Moon-san!! and the Sailor Senshi!! They're here! " Kenzan shouted

" Nice timing! " Sho said

The Senshi rushed to their defense. Sailor Moon, turned her head, asked " Are you alright, everyone? "

" Yes, we are fine, Sailor Moon. " Manjoume said in response

" So glad that you guys came here in Duel Academia, to protect us from those evil freaks. " Fubuki said, with a happiness on his face

" Don't worry guys. Just leave it to us, okay? Just stay there behind. " Sailor Moon said to them

" Okay, Sailor Moon-san. " Jerry said

Judai, was filled with excitement in his heart, rushed to her, hugged her in embraced.

" I'm so glad that you came here to protect me, Sailor Moon-sama. "

" I had promised that I will keep going on to protect you and your school, I swear. "

The two were looked at each other, in a romantic manner. Kaolinite, driven by jealousy and resentment, that Judai was falling for Sailor Moon, was getting enraged in anger.

After that, Sailor Moon turned her head, facing to them, said in a serious tone " I won't let you evil bastards to invaded their precious school without permission. "

" Sailor Moon... I never thought that you will came here to stopped me... it was a long time that I faced you from before. " Kaolinite said

Judai, was surprised of what she had said, raised his head, asked " Do you two know with each other? "

Even Jerry and the others were surprised too of what Kaolinite said to her.

" They know with each other? Since when? " Jerry wondered in curiosity

Sailor Moon and Kaolinite were looking at each other, in different facial expressions.

" I never realized that you had came back from the dead, Kaolinite. I know you and the evil witches are planning for, to target Judai, isn't it? "

" Of course, he was our new target for the stealing the pure heart and that's why we came here to this school island, to take it, and of course... "

She stares at Judai once again, with evil smile on her face, and she went on, stepped forward, slowly " and of course... you should come over to me... my dear..."

This makes him getting more frightened with fear. She tried to grabbed his arm but Sailor Moon provoked her out, by slapping off her hand away from him.

" I won't let you to get near to him, Kaolinite! "

Kaolinite tried to attacked her by her small knife on her pocket, but she failed, ended up being retreated back away, making the Witches 5 were wondered of her reaction.

" Kaolinite-sama, is there's something a matter? Why you don't killed her instead? " Eudial asked her

" Let's retreat for a while. " Kaolinite said in response

" What? How about those Sailor Senshi... " Tellu uttered

" Just leave them. I guess we are not fully prepared for this. " Kaolinite said

" Oh, okay... " Tellu uttered, nodded her head a little bit

She walks back, went to the center position. Before they depart away, Kaolinite said to Sailor Moon " I must leave that young man to you for a while but the next time we faced again in a real battle, you will be crushed for good and he will be belonged to me... for real.. "

And they departed away from the place, through teleportation, leaving the students were still curious of what was really happened.

After the encounter against the Death Busters, the Sailor Senshi stayed at the Osiris Red dorm, at the house dorm room of Manjoume.

" We were so lucky that you guys will came here to fight those mysterious strangers. They are trying to catched Aniki. " Sho said to them

" It was no problem, Sho-kun. We had sensed that there was a new enemy came on the way to your school island, so that why we came here to saved all of you and the entire school as well. " Usagi stated

" I see about it. You guys are fully ready enough. " Kenzan said

" Although it was already a week ago that we didn't see each other face to face. " Misawa stated

" By the way, do you know those mysterious enemies and including that red haired woman? Who are they? Where they came from? " Tom asked, with curiosity

" Actually, the answer is yes. We have known those strangers from before. " Rei answered in response, with a deep breath

" It is? But who are they exactly? " Tom asked again

" They were called themselves, the Death Busters. " Haruka answered, correcting it

The students were surprised when they see Haruka along with Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru were on the other sofa, with Chibiusa on their side.

" Who are you four anyway? " Edo asked

" Oh, this is Haruka Tenou or by her real secret identity, Sailor Uranus and this is her partner, Michiru Kaiou or by her real secret identity, Sailor Neptune. The other two were namely Setsuna Meiou and Hotaru Tomoe, or by their real secret identities as Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. They are called themselves the " Outer Senshi ". They were protecting the outside of the Solar System from invaders. They were teamed up with me for a few months ago, to protect the entire world from evil forces. " Usagi said, introduced the four to the Academia students

" Oh, I see. It was a pleasure to meet all of you. " Edo said

" It was pleasure to meet all of you too. After all, this is destiny brought uniting forces together to fight against evil. " Michiru said

" Um, what is a Death Busters? " Johan asked

" Death Busters is a mysterious organization group, in which their main goal is to stealed other people's pure hearts, to be sent to a mysterious entity known as Pharoah 90, in which it was lived in a dark void planet, the Tau Star System. " Haruka answered

" But luckily, thanks to the new awakening power of Sailor Moon. The darkness has been dispersed away for good and he was sealed away forever. " Hotaru stated

" But hold on.. are you saying that they also stealed pure hearts from innocent people as well? What will happen if the pure heart of a person will not return back to its normal state?" Jerry asked

" Yes, it is. If the pure heart will not returned back to his or her body, he or she will be died for good. " Ami said in response

The students were shocked in horror of what she had said.

" So that why we, the Inner Senshi along with the Outer Senshi, have to stopped them from attacking innocent people's pure hearts, in order to not be sacrificed or to died immediately. " Makoto said to them

" This is the horrible thing that I had ever heard in my ears.. " Fubuki said, with a fearful expression on his face

" So that why they targeted Master Judai-san for that reason. " Jerry said

" But the most confusing one is... how they know his real secret and also that red haired woman who was seems to be caught her eyes on him. " Kenzan stated

" It was an another kind of obsession, maybe. " Manjoume said, wrapped both of his arms around of his chest

" But for now, we should kept eye on them so that they will never get near to anyone else, including Judai-san as well. " Minako told to them

" Do you guys really think so? " Sho asked

" Of course, we would always be there to helped all of you as long as we can. We will be always be there in time of need. " Makoto said

" Thanks, Minako-san, Makoto-san. " Sho said, with a smile on his face

" So, now what? what should we do next? " Tom asked them

" Maybe we need to be more vigilant for a while. Somehow, mysterious evil people had been spread anywhere. " Edo said in response

" But still, we have the Sailor Senshi to helped us, what gives. " Johan said

" By the way, we have one more thing that we need to tell to you, students of Duel Academia. " Setsuna said

Surprised of what she had said, turned their heads, facing with each other, with curiosity. After that, Judai was the first to be interrupted, asked them " What do you mean? "

Usagi, went to his side, said to him " It was a very sensitive one, Judai. "

He turned his head, facing to her " a very sensitive one? "

But her head flickered back facing to Setsuna and the other Senshi, and she told "Just keep going, Setsuna-san. "

Setsuna sigh in deep breath and after a few seconds, she went on " a new dark premonition has coming. "

The Academia students were shocked in astonished of what Setsuna said.

" a new dark premonition?! What was that? You mean like... it was the coming of the end of the world?! " Tom asked, with a surprise expression on his face

" Precisely it is. The new dark premonition will be coming in the near future, to attacked and invaded the planet Earth, with full of darkness and destruction, lead by an unknown creature that we had never seen or heard from before. " Michiru stated

" You mean... looked like an apocalypse? " Misawa asked

" Yes, it is. Actually, it was Rei-san was the first one to see the new premonition through her spiritual psychic powers. " Hotaru said in response

" What was the new premonition looks like, Rei-san? " Manjoume asked, turned his head, facing to Rei

Rei, deep breath in sigh, paused for a few seconds, and then she went on " I had seen that... all of entire places were burned into dark red flames... then.. the people including us, were been ended up as dead corpses, and also... Sailor Moon.. I mean... Usagi-chan... was also dead too.. filled with full of blood... spilled on the ground... all of us.. were completely destroyed for good except for one person... " and she paused again for a moment

" for one person? who will might be? " Sho asked

Her eyes were flickered, facing to Judai, was standing beside Usagi. After a few seconds, she proceeds " It was no other than you, duelist representative Judai Yuki-san. "

Jerry and the others were shocked of what she had said.

" Judai.. was the exception?! But why? " Kenzan asked

" Actually, he was been the only target by that mysterious evil creature so that why he was the only one whom didn't killed by that creature. I think there are some possible reasons but I think we cannot tell that everything to all of you right now is because... it will put your lives at risk... including Judai-san as well." Setsuna stated

" That why we came here so that we need to be more alert so that the new dark premonition will never happened in the near future. " Michiru said

The students, were looked at each other faces, in a silent manner, still confused of what Michiru had said. Judai, was getting more anxious than ever, walked out of the room, leaving Usagi doubted.

Later that night at the dorm room, Judai was sleeping on the bed, having a bad nightmare that he was been sexually harassed by an unknown woman in an unknown dark place and also he had dreamed that he was been held captive by the evil creature whom saw in the premonition. He begged for mercy but the two different women, were just laughed evilly as they watched him in pain with agony. After that, he screamed loudly.

He woke up screaming loudly from the bed. Jerry and Sho were awoke from the beds too, saw his reaction and they went approached to him.

" Why are you screaming so very loud, Aniki? " Sho asked

" I.. have.. a bad nightmare.. a very bad nightmare... so very frightening... " Judai answered

" a bad nightmare? What did you saw? " Sho asked

" Actually, two mysterious creatures were trying to seized me. I begged them for mercy but they laughed at me, and so I screamed in pain with agony. It was the most frightened nightmare that I had ever have. " Judai answered, with a frightened expression, and then he clutched himself with a pillow

" It was just a nightmare, Master. There is nothing to be worried about it. We need to focused on how we prevent the upcoming premonition that the Sailor Senshi said to us from a while back ago. " Jerry said to him, to cool him down

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

" Who was it? " Jerry asked

" It was just me, Usagi. " she answered

" Just come in, Usagi-san. " Jerry said

Usagi opened the door, and slowly went in.

" I had heard Judai screaming so very loudly. Is there's something a matter? " Usagi asked them

" Well, umm... " Jerry uttered, turned his head to Judai, said " You should talked with her in a private manner, Master Judai-san. "

And he obeyed of what his pet apprentice said. He stood up from the bed, and went approached to Usagi, asked " Shall we speak outside for a moment? "

The two went out, goes to the edge of the cliff, near by the sea and they sat on the grasses. A moment of silence between them. After a few minutes, Usagi turned her head, facing to him, asked " So, what was just happened? Why are you screaming so very loudly? I had heard when I was at room with Setsuna-san and the others at downstairs. "

He nodded his head " Usagi-sama... I.. have... I have... a bad nightmare... this night... "

" a bad nightmare? "

" a very frightening nightmare... someone had seized me... and the other one... had been harassing me... both of them, were just laughed at me... I tried to pleaded to them to stop but they were never listen to me.. I was trapped with pain with agony. "

He went to her side, hugged her, said to her, with strong crying emotional on his face " I don't know what should I do next.. Usagi-sama... I have no idea of what was really happened in my life... filled with fear, pain, completely defenseless... I'm not brave enough as you and everyone did... including my friends... my life was getting more complicated because... of unexpected things that I never knew.. I tried to refused... but I was been forced up so hardly, to do such a thing... I can't do this alone... I can't... " and he keep on crying

Sympathize of what he had said, she wrapped both of her arms around on his back, hugging him in embraced and after that she hold the tip of his hair through her index finger, said to him " I know you are not much more brave enough as others would... but somehow, I sensed that in your heart that you can able to do it, just like you were in dueling other people. "

" I think it was the opposite, Usagi-sama. I was only brave enough in dueling but when approaching by other people.. I was completely out of strength.. I didn't have the energy to fight back... I was trying to become brave... but I can't make it... "

" I know that not all men are strong fighters. But I do believe that you are the strongest man that I ever met with. "

He raised up his head, facing to her " Are you saying... "

She touched the other tip of his hair, through her index finger again, said to him, with a sweet expression on her face " I understand of what you truly feel with, but I will never let you down always. Just I promised to you many times that I will kept on protecting you from terrible dangers. I won't let anyone else to threatened your life, including my former enemy Kaolinite as well. "

" Usagi-sama... you are the only lady whom I will only loved with.. my heart was truly belonged to you and nothing else. "

" I love you "

" I love you too, Usagi-sama.. my only protector and the love of my life... from the bottom of my heart.. "

And the two shared a kiss under the full moon. After that, the two walked back to the dorm room.

" Don't tell this to anyone, okay? "

" I will, go back to sleep. Good night, Judai. "

" Good night too, Usagi-sama. "

And Usagi left away, while Judai was watching from afar, smiling at her and then, he goes back to the room, went back to bed, and to go to sleep.

The next morning, it was the physical activity examination for every students who will getting about graduating next year. Judai, Sho, Manjoume, Fubuki, Tom, Jerry and Misawa were among of the list with the exceptions of Kenzan, Edo along with Johan, was watching at them from the farther distance.

During the activity, Misawa asked Judai, in a low tone voice manner " So, how was your conversation with Usagi Tsukino-san last night? You were having a bad nightmare last night, right? "

Usagi and her friends along the other Senshi were still out, going for shopping and buying goodies and stuffs at the shopping store, near by the Duel Academia.

He just nodded his head, said in the same way as he did " Yes, I had talked to her last night and I have a very bad nightmare last night also. "

" So, what was in your nightmare anyway? Tell us. " Manjoume asked, who was sat beside before Judai

" Nope, I can't tell it. " Judai said, turned his head away from them, focused on the activity

" Huh? Why not? " Misawa asked

" It was a long story, guys. " Sho told them

" You know it, Sho-kun? " Misawa asked

" Just what Sho-kun said, it was a long explanation and besides it was a secret one, you know that. " Tom said, insisted

" Yeah, just make sense. It was just an ordinary nightmare, what gives. " Fubuki said, insisted them

" Fubuki-san was right. There is nothing to be worried about it. It was just an ordinary nightmare came from a figment of his imagination. " Jerry stated, in a low tone voice

" Well, never mind about it. We should finished this activity first. " Manjoume muttered, shrugged himself, turned his head back away, to finished off the activity

But Judai didn't know that Vivian will gonna back to the school again, to be introduced to the entire students.

The physical activity examination was finished. Professor Emi Ayukawa, the headmistress teacher of the Obelisk Blue girls dorm, was standing at the center, said to the entire students " Okay, everyone. I will gonna checked all of your skills by tonight. There will be an another activity test for tomorrow. "

" an another activity test, really... " Tom said, with a deep sigh, doubted

The professor keep on proceeding "All of you will get a better flying colors when each of you will getting graduated next year... oh, and by the way, we have a special guest that I will introduced to all of you today. "

The other students were confused, whispered to each other ears.

" A special guest? who will might be? " Tom asked, with curiosity

" I don't know. Let's find out. " Manjoume said in response, turned his head away, facing back

Professor Emi continues " And here she goes, our special guest for today, in which no other than.. Vivian Sakamoto-san. "

Vivian enters in, went on the stage, making the other students were in astonished while Jerry, Tom, Sho, Manjoume, Misawa and Fubuki were surprised in shocked including Kenzan, Johan and Edo.

" No way... Vivian-san was the guest for today?! " Jerry wondered in a surprise manner

" No joking! " Manjoume said, with a shocking surprise on his face

" Sakamoto-san was the daughter of the well known CEO of a jewelery company in the entire country. She was also a former teacher who teached in an old elementary school for 10 years and she was currently as the second richest businesswoman in the entire country of Japan. " Prof Ayukawa said, introduced her to the entire audience

" It was a great pleasure to meet all of you, students of Duel Academia. I knew that all of you will be graduating next year and I do hope that you will gonna do your best and keep on struggling hard, that's all. Thank you. " Vivian said

Judai, was shocked in horror when he sees her and then he stand up from the chair he ran out from the classroom, without saying a word.

" Judai Yuki-kun, come back here! " the professor said in a loud voice

But Judai ignored of what the professor said, keep on running out of the classroom. Vivian, was smiled in amusement as she saw him walked out.

" I think this is not so good, guys. Vivian-san was going to kept watching at Master Judai-san this time. " Jerry whispered to them, in a low tone voice manner

" Ugh, it will happened over and over again until the hundredth times... no... thousandth or even million times... to do such a thing just like that... " Tom said

" Things are getting so much worst that we never expected with. " Misawa said

" Shall we go after him after this? " Sho asked Jerry

" Yeah " Jerry answered

" I hope Usagi-san and the others will return back here early. " Fubuki stated

At the outside of the hallway, Judai, was standing at the back portion of the wall, nodded his head, with mad expression on his face. He thought " _Why she was here this time? for introducing herself __in front of everyone? What she thinks... a star artist?!! _" gripped both of his hands

His thinking moment was interrupted when Vivian called him out " I know that you are walked away and to avoided me always, my dear Judai-chan. "

He turned his back around, saw her from behind, standing at near distance, was shocked in astonished.

" What do you want this time, Vivian-san? You are just pretend to be good and perfect in front of others. Everyone didn't know of your true colors, except for me. I had already know your real attitude from before and besides, I had already rejected the offer to married you. You had made my life complicated is because of you.. Vivian-san.. you make my happy and peaceful life ruined... " with gritted mad expression on his face

" Oh, my dear Judai-chan. You are so cold hearted as I thought were. I loved to came here and to see you, whenever you are going to, even along with your closest friends. Somehow... "

She stares at him, while his facial expression was still gritted mad.

" Somehow... " and she touched the tip of his hair, through her index finger, still staring at him " ... I cannot get off my eyes away from you... at all the times... and even... I couldn't stopped thinking of you always.. so that's the reason why I came here always... to see you... "

She tried to touched his neck but Judai, still with mad expression on his face, slapped her hand away from him.

" Don't ever touched me, got that?! "

And so, she grabbed his arm, forcibly and they walked away.

" Hey, where are you gonna take me? Let me go! "

" You will see... " with an evil smirk on her face

Meanwhile on the way back to Duel Academia, carrying some loaded bags of groceries and stuffs on their hands, Usagi's brooch was glowing brighter.

" What the? My brooch was getting brighter... Don't tell me... " she uttered

" Is there's something wrong, Usagi-chan? " Ami asked her

" The brooch sensed that there is something wrong with Judai. I think he was in danger. " Usagi answered in response

The other Senshi were surprised of what Usagi said.

" Do you think it was the Death Busters again, Odango Atama? " Haruka asked her

" No... a very different one... I think I need to catched up... to saved him. " Usagi answered

" What are you waiting for? Just go back ahead and rescued him, Usagi. " Chibiusa said to her

" We will catch up with you soon at the school!! " Rei shouted

" I will! " Usagi said and she runs off quickly, going back to Duel Academia

Back when after the activity examination, Jerry and the others came out of the classroom but they saw that Judai was not on the hallway.

" I think Vivian-san took him away. " Tom said

" Any plans? " Sho asked Jerry

" If we didn't make it on time to stopped her, she had already took him to her hometown! " Johan said

" I guess I know where she brings him. " Jerry said

" In where, Jerry-kun? " Kenzan asked

" Follow me " Jerry answered, runs quickly

No other choice, they followed him from behind.

Meanwhile, Vivian brings Judai at the edge of the forest, near by the lake.

" Why did you brought me here? "

" Oh, my dear... it was very obvious why I brought you here in this place... is because.. " with amusement on her face

Then a moment, she pushed him down on the grasses, in a lying down position.

" What you will gonna do to me? "

" Just a little bit touchment.. after all.. " whispered to his ears " You are mine now." with an evil smirk on her face

" What? No, don't do this! "

" Why? Is because that you had rejected me? But this time, I will forced you in a hard way. "

And a sexual harassment was occurred. He tried to fight back himself away from her but he failed.

" You will never run away... you are only mine and mine forever, my dear.. " as she tried to kissed on the neck, while she hold both of his arms through both of her hands

A few seconds later, Usagi finally made on time, saw Vivian was harassing him.

" What the? She is harassing Judai?! "

Without second hesitation, Usagi pushed her away and then she punched her hardly on the face and after that she felled on the muddy ground.

After that, she rushed to his aid, asked " Are you alright? "

" Usagi-sama, you came back! " Judai said, hugged her in embraced

She helped him to stand up.

" I had sensed in my brooch that you were in terrible danger so that why I went back here to find you. "

" I'm so glad that you saved me this time, Usagi-sama. I was so very scared... " and he hugged her again, with tearful expression on his face

" Who was that woman anyway? Why she was sexually harassing you? "

" That was Vivian Sakamoto-san... the rich businesswoman of a jewelery company and top of that... she was my teacher since elementary... "

" No way.. it was really her? the second richest woman in the whole entire Japan?! But why she was doing here in your school? " with a surprise expression on her face

Jerry and the others arrived in, saw Judai and Usagi were standing.

" Usagi-san?! Why are you here? " Jerry asked

" I had returned back from shopping, my brooch sensed that Judai was in terrible danger so that why I came back and that's how I saw that woman was sexually harassing him. " Usagi answered in response

" No way! She had harassed you, Aniki?! " Sho asked, with a shocking expression on his face

" So, what did you do? " Manjoume asked

" I pushed her, through my arm and then I punched her on the face, and she fell on the muddy ground. " Usagi said

" Wow, that was very quick that I thought with. You are really a brave and tough lady, Tsukino-san. You beated her in one strike. " Johan said, with a smile on his face

" No problem, Johan-kun. " Usagi said, did the same way as he did

But then, Vivian stand up again from knocking down on the muddy ground. Her clothes were filled with mud.

" Oh, no.. " Tom uttered

" This is not so good... " Sho said

" Damn you little, how dare you to throw me just like that?! " Vivian asked Usagi, with mad in rage

" So I guess you are Vivian Sakamoto-san, huh? I had thrown you in the mud is because you had tried to sexual harassed a defenseless young man in outside of the school premises. It was unforgivable act. " Usagi answered, in a serious tone manner

" Who are you anyway?! " Vivian asked, still with mad in rage

" I'm Usagi Tsukino, Judai Yuki's new protector. " Usagi answered

The two women looked at each other, with different facial expressions.

" His new protector? Never heard of you. "

" What do you want from him anyway, Sakamoto-san? Why you had been harassed him? Answer me. "

" Heh.. you have no idea of what I'm doing with, you moon girl brat. I had already know him for a long time... until now... I was trying to forced him... "

" You forced him? for what? "

Vivian laughed, and she said " for love desires... riches and money... I had gave him an arranged marriage certificate.. after he gets graduates here in Duel Academia but he had rejected me so that why I forced him to come to me... to loved me.. "

Making Usagi to get angry, nodded her head, gripped both of her hands " You only loved him is because just for money and riches... what kind of person are you? I thought rich people are kind to help others but to you... you are... " raised up her head, said in a loud voice " you are an evil monster!! "

" That's the strong spirit, Usagi-san! Way the go, girl! " Jerry said

" An evil woman just like you shouldn't be here. You are only after of what you truly wanted with. After all, you make Judai's life miserable... is because of you! " Usagi said, still with anger on her face, with a little bit serious tone voice manner

" You little... you are talking too much, moon brat. He was belonged to me and nothing else. " Vivian said

" He will never come to you, ever! even though you are trying to forced him so hardly. So, get out of the school and don't ever come back! " Usagi said

" Usagi-sama, that's enough. " Judai pleaded, hold her arm, to pulled back

Vivian, filled with resentment and jealousy, turned her back and she walked out. Before she left, she said to Usagi " The next time we meet, I will gonna killed you into pieces. You can't ever have him. I had declared you as my arch love rival. "

" Oh, yeah! " Usagi shouted, tried to fight her off

" Usagi-sama, don't! that's enough, please!" Judai pleaded, pulled her arm back away, stopping her

" But, Judai... " Usagi said, tried to say something

" that's enough, please... I don't want you getting hurt, please... " he pleaded

" Judai... " Usagi uttered, as she looks at him

The two looked at each other, in a romantic manner, making Vivian was getting more jealous and resentment towards Usagi.

" I know that you like that lady, aren't you, my dear Judai-chan.? but it will never let it that to happened.. you are still mine and mine only.. and nothing else. " and she walks away, leaving the group behind

" Whew, that was a close relief. " Tom said, with a sigh

" I do really hate this woman. She was nothing but a coward. " Jerry said, wrapped both of his arms around on his chest

" Now, her true colors had finally discovered... thanks to Tsukino-san. " Kenzan said

" You say so, she was really Judai's protector after all. " Manjoume said

Usagi sees some scratches on his left arm.

" You have some scratches on your arm. I think we should get back to the dorm to healed it up. My friends will be on the way here. " Usagi said to him

" Sorry about it, Usagi-sama... for everything... " Judai apologize, nodded his head

" You don't need to be apologize to me, okay? It was not your fault, it was that stupid Vivian-san's fault, she wants nothing but you, she had treated you as a tool. But I think, she will never bothered going here in the school, I swear. " Usagi said

" Usagi-sama, you are the only lady whom I wanted to loved with and nothing else.. after all, my heart and my soul will be only belonged to you, forever and always.. " Judai said, with emotional expression on his face, raised up his head and he hugged her in embraced

Jerry and the others were acted in a romantic manner. The group headed back to the Osiris Red dorm, in which the other Sailor Senshi were waiting for her.

Usagi leads Judai to the dorm room. But unbeknownst to them, they were secretly watched by Kaolinite, was hiding in a trunk of a tree, was feeled jealous than ever that Judai had truly fallen in love to Usagi, and then she hatching an another evil plan against Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi including the Academia students.

**Now that the Sailor Scouts was reunited again with the Duel Academy students, they were joined forces again, to protect the entire school and the entire world from the upcoming dark premonition in which it was stated that Jaden will be the only target of an unknown creature. Somehow, Sailor Moon (Serena) encountered Kaorinite again, face to face, as she attempted to take Jaden away from her but Sailor Moon provoked her.**

**Things are getting much worst when Vivian tried to harassed him at the outside of the school, after the activity premises. Sensing the danger approaching in, Serena came to his rescue and she knocked her off. This is their fated confrontation between her and Vivian, in which she (Vivian) declared her as her new love rival for Jaden's love and affections.**

**What will be Kaorinite's next evil plan against the Sailor Scouts and the Academy students? Will she can able to catch Jaden this time? Will Serena can able to figured out of her new evil plan?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 4 - The True Weakness of Jaden (Secret Demand Challenge For Sailor Moon, A Secret Hostage Attempt)**

**Don't Miss It!**

**Sailor Moon Says:**

**" Don't ever forced other people for your own secret ambitions and goals. "**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The True Weakness of Jaden (Secret Demand Challenge For Sailor Moon, A Secret Hostage Attempt)

In the previous chapter, Sailor Moon and her fellow Sailor Scouts went to Duel Academy, to protect Jaden and his friends from Kaorinite and the Witches 5. It was revealed that Kaorinite was started to getting obsessed towards Jaden. The Heart Snatchers team had been retreated away. After that, the Scouts tell to them about the upcoming threat in the near future. The next morning, the Academy students were having an activity for their requirements for the upcoming graduation next year. Things are getting much complicated when Vivian came to the school again, but this time, she was started to harassing him at the outside of the school premises. Serena, came to his rescue, provoking her, in which she declared Serena as her primary love rival for Jaden. Somehow, Kaorinite, was watching from afar, was getting jealous that he was truly falls for Serena.

Will Serena (Sailor Moon) and the Scouts can able to defeat Kaorinite and the Witches 5 and to protect the entire Duel Academy?

Find Out

As days passed by, Vivian didn't showed up at Duel Academia, due to that Usagi was guarding Judai around, so that she might never get near to him. Somehow for Judai, he's considered Vivian as an enemy is because she had ruined his life. Also, the Duel Match Competition has finally came. Every students from every dorms has been participated including Judai, Jerry, Manjoume, Kenzan and even Sho too. Usagi and her friends along the Outer Senshi, was watching too.

Every duelists had shown their own dueling abilities in every rounds but in the end, two remaining students were made to the final round, in which no other than Jerry against Judai.

" Wow, I never thought that they could made this far. " Rei said

" Who will gonna win in this match? " Makoto asked Usagi

" I'm not so really sure.. both of them were strongest duelists.. maybe Judai perhaps. " Usagi answered

" By the way, Odango Atama. " Haruka said

" What's it, Haruka-san? " Usagi asked, turned her head, facing to her

" Did that wicked Vivian Sakamoto-san had been showed up again lately? " Haruka asked

Usagi, turned her face away, said " Nope, she didn't showed up for the past few days is because... I had caught her guard off... is because that she wants Judai. "

" Of all the handsome men in the whole universe but why that wicked bastard wants Judai-san? It doesn't make sense that rich women have strong lustful desires for men who were much younger than them. " Minako stated

" I was thinking that.. she was getting interested to him, of course. " Ami stated

" Oh, I think Jerry-san had defeated him. " Chibiusa said to Usagi

" It is?! " Usagi said, with surprise on her face, turned her head, watching back the duel match

Back at the duel stage, Vice Principal Chronos, was standing at the center, holding a microphone, said to the entire audience " The new champion winner of the Duel Match Competition was Jerry Mouse-kun! "

Everyone were clapping their hands including Sho and the others.

Judai, went approached to Jerry, said with a smile " Congratulations, Jerry. You had made this far. I'm so very proud of you. "

" No problem at all, Master Judai-san... I mean... Dad. " did the same way as he did

Usagi was surprised when Jerry calls Judai " Dad ".

" _Jerry-san calls him " Dad "? But why? _" with curiosity on her face

After the competition, returned back to Osiris Red dorm, Sho and the others were having a victory feast for Jerry.

" Congrats, pal. You did well great. " Tom said

" Thanks " Jerry said

" You are the first mouse duelist who had became the first champion of the competition. I can't believe that you can able to defeat Judai by using your secret duel strategy. " Misawa said to him

" Thanks, Misawa-kun... for saying that. " Jerry said

" By the way, where was Aniki anyway? Why he didn't joined with us? " Sho asked them, wondered

" He was talking with Tsukino-san at the outside of the dorm. He will be back in a few minutes. " Manjoume replied

" Oh, I see... " Sho uttered, nodded his head

" Will the Sailor Senshi can able to joined with us? " Johan asked Jerry

" Of course, they will be joining us later. " Jerry said in response

At the outside of the Osiris Red Dorm, Usagi and Judai were sat at under the tree, having their own private conversation.

" Wait... Jerry-san calls you " Dad "? Did Jerry didn't have his own parents? "

He nodded his head, said " Yes, his parents had been passed away a long time ago when he was a little mice due to a car accident. Since then, I raised him along with Tom-kun as my own pets. I had first found him at the garbage bag, as a little kitten at that time. Just like Jerry, he didn't have his own parents. "

" I see about it "

" Somehow, just like them... my parents had been passed away when I was a little boy. I was been raised by my auntie, who was the sister of my mother. "

" Why your parents had been passed away so very early? You didn't tell that to anyone in this school about your parents."

" Is because... my foster parents were my auntie and my uncle. Actually, my actual parents were.. well, I will showed to you.. "

He showed to her that he has a long scar wound on his other arm, making Usagi to be shocked in surprised.

" You have a long scar wound?! Where did you get that kind of wound anyway? "

" You see... it was happened when I was 7 years old back then... it was due to a car crash accident back in America. "

" car crash accident? "

" Yes... " nodded his head

In a flashback, Young Judai along with his parents were on a trip to an another country but due to a huge storm that happened in America, their car was been slipped away in the wet rocky road and after a few minutes later, the car immediately crashed on the bars of the bridge. Due to massive crash impact, Young Judai had a wound on his head and even on his arm, was deeply unconscious. A stranger passed by, saw it, called an ambulance, to brought them to the hospital.

A few hours later at the hospital, Young Judai was regained consciousness again . His auntie, the sister of his mother, goes by the name Elima, was talking to the doctor. After a few minutes, the doctor left. Elima went approached to him.

" Are you feeling okay, my nephew? "

" Yes, I'm fine. Hold on... is my parents were okay? "

" Well, I'm so sorry to say this but... " with a deep sigh, said to him, with a saddened face " your parents... were didn't make it... they were already dead in arrival when they carried them here to the hospital. The cause was due to massive impact crash back then. I'm so sorry, my dear. It was already too late. "

This makes him to be shocked in horror of what she had said and he began to cried with grief.

(Flashback Ends)

" After my parents death, I was been transferred to my auntie's home, in which my auntie Elima and my uncle were become my new foster parents. Somehow, I couldn't forget of what happened back then. It was really a terrible nightmare... and besides.. when I transfer to an another school and some of the students were bullied me that I don't have any parents. I was feeled guilty that I was always alone in my entire life until I raised Tom and Jerry as my pets. "

Usagi was very sympathize to him, said " I know it was hard to lose your special someone who was very close to you but somehow... me along with Tom-kun, Jerry-san and the others... we're your new family. "

" It is?! Do you really think so, Usagi-sama? "

" Yes, after all... you are not alone anymore.. everyone will be there for you always and I promised that I will make you happy no matter what. "

" Usagi-sama, you are so very grateful to me.. without you, my life was in vain. "

That very moment, the voice of Tom was heard, calling them.

" Dad!! Tsukino-san!! Come back here!! "

" Coming, son!! " turned his head to her " So, shall we? "

" Of course " holding his hand along with hers and they went back inside the dorm.

Later that night after the victory feast for Jerry, Judai went out of his dorm room to bring the empty boxes back to the shop where Miss Tome at. However, when he arrived at the shop, instead of Miss Tome was standing at, it was actually Kaolinite, disguised as a cashier. He was surprised in shocked when he sees her, dropping the empty boxes on the floor.

" It was you again? Why are you doing here?! "

" Very obvious, isn't it, my dear Judai-kun? I had came here to get here for... your precious pure heart. " as stepped forward in, getting near to him

" Stay back!! "

" Oh.. trying to called help, eh? But somehow... "

He tries to run away but she forcibly grabbed him by both of her arms, covered his mouth with a handkerchief.

" You will never run away from me now.. " with an evil laughter on her face and she carried him out

Back at the Osiris Red dorm, Sho was at the outside, holding a flashlight on his hand, watching if Judai had come back yet. Tom, Jerry along with Manjoume, Kenzan and Johan came in.

" What's wrong, Sho-kun? " Tom asked

" Aniki hasn't returned back yet. He was supposed to bring the empty boxes to Tome-san's shop. Why he was taking so long to come back? " Sho answered

" Maybe he was helping her in putting the boxes, perhaps. " Tom said

That when, Hane Kuriboh appeared to Jerry, with a panicked expression on his face.

" What's the matter, Hane Kuriboh? "

The duel spirit creature tell to him that Judai was in terrible grave danger, making the others were shocked.

" He was in terrible grave danger?! " Manjoume said, with shocking expression on his face

" I might be thinking that... the enemy was right here somewhere around in this island. " Johan said to Jerry

" Hey, pal. Do you think it was actually... " Tom uttered

" Yeah, it was the arch enemy of Sailor Moon was here around. She was the responsible for abducting him." Jerry said

" No way! " Sho said, with a surprise expression on his face

Misawa, Fubuki along with Edo, Austin and Jim came in, went approached to them.

" Judai was in danger again? " Edo asked Jerry

" Yes, it is. It was the arch enemy of Sailor Moon was the responsible for this. " Jerry said in response

" What she wants from him this time? " Jim asked

" precisely it was his pure heart perhaps but somehow... " Jerry said

But he didn't finished the sentence when Usagi and the other Sailor Senshi came out, went approached to them.

" Is that really true... Judai was been abducted by Kaolinite? " Usagi asked Jerry

" Yes, it is, Usagi-san... Hane Kuriboh sensed that he was been abducted by that red haired woman whom you had encountered last time. " Jerry answered

" So, now what the plan, Usagi-chan? " Ami asked her

This makes Usagi was feeling anxious.

" Maybe.. her servants, the Witches 5 were there also... " Setsuna uttered

" I think we have to stop her before it was too late. " Michiru said to Usagi, in a rush

" Kaolinite was far more tricky than I ever thought with... just like from before... " Hotaru stated

" Usagi-chan? " Makoto asked, sees Usagi was getting anxious but this time with a worried expression on her face

" We need to rescued him, Usagi-san. He needs your help right now. " Tom said to her

Usagi nodded her head, in a silent manner, still anxious worried.

" What's wrong? " Jerry asked her

Usagi still remembered of what he had said back when this morning.

" _I couldn't forget of what happened back then... it was such a terrible nightmare.. _"

After that, her facial mood changes, said to them " I was thinking that Kaolinite have a secret plan for him. "

" By what, Tsukino-san? " Johan asked

" By making sexual attempt on him. " Usagi said in response

The students were shocked in surprised of what she had said.

" sexual attempt? don't you mean.. " Johan uttered

" Yes, I guess Usagi-chan was right. Actually, we had known that plan from the very beginning. " Makoto said to them

" You guys know about that from the very beginning? But why? " Kenzan asked

" According to my calculations, Kaolinite's plan was not actually to stealed his pure heart but actually... a secret hostage attempt and doing sexual attempts on him. That was the secret demand challenge to Usagi-chan... I mean... Sailor Moon. " Ami stated

" I think you got the point there. " Misawa said

" It is? It doesn't make sense that she could do such a thing like that to Judai. " Fubuki asked, with a little complaining expression on his face

" It is makes sense. Kaolinite-san was so very tricky so that why we need to be more cautious. " Michiru said to him

" Then.. what should we do? " Tom asked

" I have an idea in my mind. " Usagi said in response

" What's it, Tsukino-san? " Kenzan asked

On the other hand, Kaolinite brings Judai in the old Abandoned Dorm. She dragged him on the floor.

" Hold on.. what do really wanted from me? You said that you want my pure heart, right?! "

" But before I could answered your question, but first off... "

She take off his red jacket uniform

" Hey, what the think are you doing?! "

And she looked at the wounded scar on his arm.

" Uh, what the hell are you doing? " with a little frightened expression on his face

She touched it by her hand.

" Ouch! Can you please stopped it?! " turned his arm away from her

" Aww, my... you are so very cold hearted person that I thought you were... but somehow.. "

That very moment, she touched his face through her hand, making him to turned his face away from her.

" Will you please stop doing that? " in a cold anger expression on his face

" Make sense.. my dear Judai-kun... you had never been experienced to be touched by a woman who was very older than you, right? "

But he still kept his mouth shut, didn't respond.

But Kaolinite was just only laughed of what she had saw.

" my dear... you had no way to shut me just like that... but somehow... I will gonna do this in a hard way.. you know... to eliminate my greatest arch enemy, Sailor Moon.. well, the one that you had been thinking for the whole time... "

Shocked of what she had said.

" you will gonna defeat Sailor Moon-sama?! No way, it will never let it that to happened! never! "

" Or do you really like her so much? " with an evil smirk, and she went on " ... it will be.. because soon... she will be gone for good and you will never seen her again.. " and she laughed, burst loudly

" you liar... she will gonna never died! she will gonna rescued me... " with a gritted mad expression on his face

" Really? Well then, I will gonna dealed with you first before I could dealed with her... "

That very moment, she attempted to raped him.

" Let go of me, you bastard!! "

" you are mine and mine... for real... " with an evil smile on her face

He tried to fight back but he failed. Became defenseless, he had no other choice but to cry. Tears fell from his eyes, thought on his mind " _Usagi-sama... I need you... please... help me... please... _"

Back when, the Duel Academia students along with the Sailor Senshi went to the old Abandoned Dorm.

" Are you really sure about this? " Tom asked Sailor Moon

" of course, I'm sure about it. This is the only way.. " she answered

But when they reached to the entrance gate, they were been cornered by the Witches 5, the servants of Kaolinite.

" the Witches 5... " Sailor Saturn uttered

" there is no way that you passed here. " Tellu said to them

" We will gonna eliminate all of you one by one... for our great boss... " Cyprine and Ptilol said together

" Just give yourselves up right now or else we will slaughtered all of you... " Mimete said, in a demand manner

" I guess Kaolinite-sama was waiting at the inside, the legendary warrior of love and justice, Sailor Moon. " Eudial said

Surprised, and Sailor Moon thought on her mind " _I knew it... _"

" She was waiting for you. " Viluy said to her

Sailor Moon stepped in, walked. But before that, Sailor Mars said to her " Just leave it to us instead, Sailor Moon. The Outer Senshi and the Academia students were gonna come with you! "

" I will, Sailor Mars! Be careful! " Sailor Moon shouted

" Don't let your guard down against her, Sailor Moon. " Sailor Mercury told her

" Okay! " Sailor Moon responded

" We will catch up with you guys soon. " Sailor Jupiter said in a loud voice

" Good luck! " Sailor Venus shouted

Sailor Moon along with Sailor Chibi Moon, the Outer Senshi along the Academia students went inside the dorm, leaving the four Inner Senshi to faced against the Witches 5 (Sailor Mars against Eudial, Sailor Mercury against Viluy, Sailor Jupiter against Tellu, Sailor Venus against Mimete and all the Inner Senshi will handled the witches twins, Cyprine and Ptilol). And after a few seconds, their fight has been begun.

Back when, Kaolinite was still continuing some sexual attempts to Judai, despite his pleas.

" You will never run away this time... Sailor Moon will be torned into tiny pieces... forever. " with an evil glare on her face

Completely out of hand, he cannot able to move freely. When Kaolinite tried to kissed him on the neck, the voice of Sailor Moon was heard.

" Sailor Moon-sama?! "

Kaolinite, turned her back, in an amusement on her face.

Sailor Moon, stepped in, walking down through the stony steps, said her battle speech " You had been hurt a defenseless and helpless young man. It was truly unforgivable! I'm the Pretty Sailor Senshi who fights for love and justice, the name is Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punished you! " and she finished with final pose

She pointed her finger at Kaolinite, said in a demand manner " Leave Judai alone, Kaolinite! "

Kaolinite was laughed of what she had said " Oh, really? do you really wanted to released him? But somehow... "

That very moment, she had transformed into a monster creature, who was looked like a Daimon creature. The students were surprised of what they had saw with.

" What kind of creature was that? " Kenzan asked, wondering

" It was looked like a Daimon creature. " Sailor Neptune answered in response

" a Daimon creature? What's that? " Johan asked

" Daimon are the main monsters that it was created by the Death Busters. It was came from an egg. " Sailor Saturn said to them

" from an egg? You got to be kidding me! " Tom said, with a surprise manner

" If that egg was implanted in somewhere, it will gonna transformed into a Daimon creature itself. " Sailor Pluto stated

" The only way is that to weakened the monster's ability by using the magical powers that Sailor Moon had or maybe, her weapon, the Legendary Moonlight Sword. " Sailor Uranus said to them

" Sounds surprising... " Austin uttered

" Will Sailor Moon-san can able to defeat her? We didn't know that she was more powerful and stronger than her. " Jerry asked

" Of it will, you will see... " Sailor Uranus answered

Sailor Moon was surprised when she sees Kaolinite was transformed into a different monster creature, similar to a Daimon creature. After that, she grabbed Judai by her claw hand, and then pointed at him, making the students to be shocked.

" Oh, no! " Sho said in a surprise manner

" This is not good... if Judai will be killed for good... then.. it will be over for us.. including Duel Academia as well. " Edo said

" Release him at once, Kaolinite! " Sailor Moon demanded

" I will never! I will gonna finished you once for all! " Kaolinite said, prepared to launched her attack against her

" Sailor Moon-sama! " Judai shouted

" He! He! He! Say goodbye... " Kaolinite said, with an evil laughter

But her attack was not affected on her.

" What the? "

Sailor Moon activated her Holy Grail, transforming into her Super form and after that, she released her sword weapon from her pocket, the Legendary Moonlight Sword.

The students were amazed of what they had saw.

" she transformed into a new one? Unbelievable... " Tom asked

" Yes, that was her fourth transformation. By using the Holy Grail, she transformed into her new strongest form... the Super form. " Sailor Uranus said in response

" amazing... " Sho uttered

(Back at the fight)

Kaolinite, was shocked in terrify of what she had witnessed.

" Impossible! You couldn't be... "

She pointed her weapon to her, said " Your evil reign will be over, Kaolinite! "

" Huh? "

Sailor Moon runs up higher, cutted off both of her claw hands, and Judai was released from her grasp, fell down on the floor.

Kaolinite felt terrible pain and some blood were dropped on the floor, from both of the arms were cut off by Sailor Moon.

" Why you... " with a gritted mad expression on her face

" This is will be your end, Kaolinite! "

And finally, she strike the evil creature at the chest, her main weakness. This makes her to be immoblized.

" Alright! she did it! " Sho said, in a delight manner

" Thanks goodness " Manjoume said, with a relief

The Inner Senshi arrives in.

" So... did Sailor Moon had defeated her? " Sailor Mars asked

" She is. She had defeated her by striking at her main weakness, at her chest. " Sailor Chibi Moon said in response

" Whew, that was the close.. " Sailor Jupiter said, with a relief

" So.. did you guys defeated the Witches 5? " Sailor Pluto asked them

" Sure thing " Sailor Venus answered in response

" They were all turned into dusts. We had defeated them by using some secret attacks against them. " Sailor Mercury said to the Outer Senshi

" Oh, I see... " Sailor Pluto uttered

Back when, Kaolinite was finally turned into pile of black dusts, leaving her scepter weapon on the floor. After that, Sailor Moon tried to picked it up but it was turned into dusts too as well.

Then, she hurriedly rushed to Judai and she carried him on both of her arms.

" Are you alright, Judai? "

" Yes, thanks for saving me, Sailor Moon-sama and... " and then he began to cried with strong emotions, continued on " I was so very helpless and defenseless when that wicked woman was trying to raped me.. I had no other choice but to think of you and to cry... you are the only lady whom I thinking at all the times... I don't want to felt that kind of experience again... " still continued crying with strong emotions

" Don't worry, Judai. No matter what... I'll be always to protect you at all cost... I swear. "

Everyone were acting romantic towards to them.

" Well, the battle was over... " Sailor Jupiter said

" Yeah.. after all, Sailor Moon and Judai Yuki-san were so very perfect for each other. " Sailor Mercury stated

" I wished I have a good boyfriend just like him... someday " Sailor Venus said

" Yeah... " Sailor Chibi Moon uttered

After the fierce battle fight, everyone were went back to the Osiris Red dorm. But Judai and the other students didn't know that Yusuke Fujiwara was watching from afar, at the top of a huge tree, was furious in anger that the Death Busters were defeated by the Academia students and the Sailor Senshi.

" _Mark my words... I will seek vengeance.. to all of you... including you, Judai Yuki. _"

And he vanished from the shadows.

Meanwhile at the Industrial Illusions, the company in which the creator of Duel Monsters, Pegasus J Crawford, was resided. At the other side, it was the vice president's office, there was a mysterious beautiful woman, who was standing, looked at the glass pane and then she looked at the picture of Judai on her hand. As she looks at it, she was thought on her mind " _He was looked like my previous lover, Anders-san... but why? But somehow, I think this young man... needs my help... Is this is a fate or just only a dream? _"

And she kept watching at the window, looking up at the blue skies.

**The battle fight between the Heart Snatchers had finally over. However, Yusuke Fujiwara, was secretly worked as a secret spy for them, swearing vengeance towards to the Duel Academy students, the Sailor Scouts and even Jaden as well. Meanwhile, a mysterious woman, was looking at the picture of Jaden, thinking on her mind that he had**** a strong resemblance of her previous lover, Anders. Who was this mysterious woman anyway? What will be her role in the lives of Serena and Jaden? Will their paths will be crossed together?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 5 - The Farewell (Judai's Departure To Canada)**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Love will never be torned apart by anyone else. "**

**\- Jerry Mouse**

**" Don't be hesitated to do the right thing. "**

**\- Jaden (Judai) Yuki **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Farewell (Judai's Departure To Canada)

In the previous chapter, Kaorinite had lured Jaden in a secret trap in order to eliminate Sailor Moon. Serena, had learned that Jaden, Tom, and Jerry had lost their own parents when they were young. Later on, Sailor Moon had faced Kaorinite at the Abandoned Dorm while the Inner Scouts handled the Witches 5 members. In the end, they defeated all of them, in which Yusuke Fujiwara, was sweared vengeance on the Scouts and Jaden as well. On the other hand, at the Industrial Illusions office, a mysterious woman, was looking at the picture of Jaden, thinks that he looked like her lover from the past, Anders.

What will be the new changes and trials that awaits for Sailor Moon and Jaden? Who was the mysterious woman is? What will be her role in their lives?

Find Out

One month later after Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi had defeated the Death Busters, the Duel Academia declared them as new heroes, in protecting the school from evil forces although not all of students and staffs in the school didn't know who they really are, except for Judai and the others.

That night, Usagi was sat at the bed, getting something on a huge box. Luna noticed it, went approached to her.

" What was that, Usagi-chan? "

" Oh, well, actually... I have to give it to Judai before he leaves Duel Academia next week. "

" give something? of what? "

She showed to her, a small box with an engagement diamond ring on inside of it.

" an engagement diamond ring? Don't telling me that.. " with shocking surprise on her face

" Yes, Luna. I will gonna proposed to him.. that's the only way... "

" but it was too early for this, Usagi-chan. Let's wait for the right time to do that. "

" I know that, Luna. But I had truly understand that I loved him more than everything... even we were both reincarnated on the same planet.. the reason was it that.. I wanted to make him happy.. even though that his real parents were passed away.. and top of that, he was the new foster father figure to Tom-kun and Jerry-san. "

" Oh, I get it now... " nodded her head

" Even so, they needed a mother to guide them. I'll be become more responsible parent even though they are different from them. "

" Are you really sure about that? "

" Yes, but it was a secret surprise. I had already tell to Sho-san and the others about this. Somehow, he really needs me so much even I will gonna take away my own life just for him... I don't wanted to see him alone and lonely... I will do everything that I can. "

" Well, you are started to become a more responsible young lady and a Sailor Senshi as well. "

" Thanks, Luna. " with a smile on her face

She placed the small box at the cabinet and then she went lied down on the bed.

" Good night, Luna. "

" Good night, Usagi-chan. " lied down on a cushion mat on the floor

And they felled asleep.

The next Monday, three days before Judai leave Duel Academia, going to Canada to attend in a well known university and to get the first scholarship, Usagi along with her fellow friends along with the Duel Academia students even Tom and Jerry as well, prepared the entire balcony that it was behind the Obelisk Blue dorm.

" Getting nervous, Usagi? " Rei asked her

" Not quite, Rei-chan. " Usagi answered

" After all, this is will be the luckiest day ever. " Johan said

" Yeah, after all, Aniki had finally found his own true love of his life, I'm right, Jerry-san? " Sho asked, with a smile on his face

" Yep, sure thing. If it does, Tsukino-san will be my foster mother... to complete as a one family. " Jerry answered, did the same way as Sho did

The head principal, Sanejima along with Vice Principal Chronos, with Vice Principal Napoleon and Miss Tome came in, went approached to the group.

" Is everything were ready? " Sanejima asked them

" All set, Principal. " Tom replied

The head principal turned his head to Usagi, said to her " You are such a wonderful and strong young lady, Usagi Tsukino-san. I had never expected that the representative duelist, Judai had chosen you to become his fiancee. I'm so very happy for both of you. "

" Thanks a lot, Head Principal. " Usagi said

" And please, when he gets graduated here in Duel Academia, just make sure that you will gonna take care of him, okay? " Chronos told her, in a serious tone voice manner

" I will, Sir. " Usagi said

" You shouldn't say that too serious, Professor. " Manjoume said

" That is Chronos-sensei was... very much caring to other students... " Edo stated

" Yeah, sure thing. " Austin muttered

Tom, whispered to Usagi's ear, asked in a low tone voice " Will he can able to came here? "

" Of course, it is. I had called him a while back ago. He was still at his dorm room, preparing himself. " Usagi answered in response

" Oh, I see. Man.. I can't wait for this.. " Tom said with excitement on his face

Makoto, turned her head, said to Usagi " Just go ahead to the balcony tower, Usagi-chan. He'll be arriving soon. "

" Okay! Okay! Coming up! " Usagi said, runs off, went to the balcony tower

" I think Usagi-chan was started to become more responsible than ever. " Ami stated

" Yeah, after all, she will gonna engaged to the future graduated student of Duel Academia. She was quite so very lucky that much. I'm so very envious of her. " Minako said

" If it does, then... Jerry-san and Tom-kun will gonna be my foster siblings? " Chibiusa wondered

" Of course, it is, Small Lady. " Setsuna said in response

" It was? " Chibiusa asked again

" Yep, after all, Judai Yuki-san will be your new foster father and besides he was a great and strong duelist. " Rei said to her

" And besides, someday... you will gonna have your own younger sister... in which it was the same as you did... " Ami said

" Well, I had no other choice but to accepted it that way... but I was so very grateful that they will gonna be part of my life.. as a family. " Chibiusa stated

" Yep, sure thing, Chibiusa-chan. I was so very happy of you already have your new family. I'm so very proud of you. " Hotaru said to her

" Thanks, Hotaru-chan. " Chibiusa said, with a smile on her face

Meanwhile, Judai weared his new Osiris Red uniform (based from Season 4 of the anime series) and then he hurriedly went out of the room and going downstairs, to catch up with his friends and the others.

When he arrived at the back balcony, he was surprised that there are some piles of red rose petals that it was scattered on the ground.

" Why these rose petals doing here? "

He kept continued walking until he reached to the entrance gate of the balcony. When he arrived in, it was empty.

" Uh, hello?! Anyone? "

A few seconds later, everyone came out from their hiding places.

" Surprise!!! "

Judai, was surprised of what he had saw.

" Hold on.. what was the meaning of this? Do you guys planned this? My flight was this Thursday. It was not a farewell party. " he asked, with curiosity

" Nope, it was Tsukino-san's idea and besides it was not a farewell party, Judai. " Johan said in response

" she did? " Judai asked, with curiosity

" She was waiting for you at the balcony tower, Aniki. " Sho said

" Come on, go! " Manjoume said, pushed him away

And he went to the balcony tower, in which where Usagi was standing at the center.

The two were facing each other for a few minutes in silence. After that, Judai asked her " Usagi-sama... what is this? Are you gonna say something to me... that it was very important? "

She sighed in deep breath and she went on, while everyone were looking at her, said to him " Well you see... I had planned this for a very long time... although... " she paused for a moment and after a few seconds, she continued " ...I cannot explained myself why I have to do this... and somehow, I do believe that... you had gave me the courage to not give up... "

Judai was confused of what she had said.

But Usagi went on " And I know that... you are the wonderful man that I met with... even though you are far more different from anyone else... even so... you will gonna have a better brighter future someday... and needed someone who can understand and to loved you. "

She kneeled down before him, but he was still confused and then, she released the small box from her pocket, and she opened it, showing the engagement diamond ring, in which he was surprised.

" Judai Yuki-san, Will you marry me? "

Everyone were so very excited.

He paused for a moment and after a few seconds, he responded with happiness on his face " Yes, Usagi-sama. I will! I will! "

The students were jumped in joy while Sanejima, Chronos and Tome were crying in relief.

" _Finally, I gonna have my own foster mother... I'm so very happy... _" Jerry thought, and smiled happily

Usagi placed the diamond ring on his finger and they shared a romantic hug.

" I had never thought that it will gonna happened just like this... " with tears from his eyes

" It is because it was my secret surprise gift before you leave in the next three days. I had planned this secret surprise plan last week. After all, I don't wanted to see you getting lonely and being alone.. all I want is to make you happy... "

" Usagi-sama... you are so very grateful to me.. Without you, my life was completely so dark... you had gave me your light and love.. to shone upon me... in order to forget all my lonely and painful past memories... and even that... my heart and soul was truly belonged to you and nothing else. "

Sho and the others were acting in a romantic manner.

" He had found his only destiny. " Misawa said

" Yep, after all, both of them were lucky couple. " Jim said

" Congrats, Tom-san and Jerry-san. Finally, you two will gonna have your own foster mother. " Edo said

" Thank you, Edo. " Jerry responded

" Yep, thanks. " Tom said, with a smile

Usagi and Judai went approached to them.

" So... what will be the date of your wedding celebration? " Chronos asked Judai

" Well... after getting graduated here in Duel Academia, perhaps. Chronos-sensei. " he answered in response

" That was a great idea. After all, you had found the luckiest lady just like her. " Sanejima said to him

" Thanks, Principal. " Judai said, with a smile on his face

" So... when was the exact date of your wedding? " Tome asked

" I might be thinking Usagi-sama will gonna settled the date of the wedding celebration, I'm correct, my beloved? " Judai answered, turned his head, facing to Usagi

" Oh, of course. I will gonna planned the date of the wedding celebration. It will be placed after he gets graduates here. " Usagi stated, said to them

" Okay, just called to us if it is finally confirmed up. After all, I will be one of the major sponsor in your wedding. " Sanejima said

" It is? " Judai asked, in a surprise manner on his face

" Of course not, why I would not be invited is because.. you are one of the top talented students in the entire Duel Academia... and besides, we are all here to support you at all the times.. " Sanejima answered in response

" Principal... " Judai uttered

" Yeah, after all, I will be one of your groomsmen. " Kenzan said

" Me too, Aniki. " Sho said

" same goes to me. " Manjoume said

" We will be joining too. " Johan said

" Mhmm... " Jim muttered

" Everyone... " Judai uttered

They were smiled at him.

Jerry and Tom went approached to him.

" Yeah, after all, everyone had been supported you at all the times, Dad. " Tom said

" He's right. And besides, you had saved the entire school from evil forces is because due to your strong passion and determination in dueling... just like how Usagi-san did. Me, Tom... our closest friends, allies and Usagi-san will be always counted on you until the end. " Jerry said

Judai, was touched of what he had said and they shared a family hug.

" Thanks, my foster sons.. you two are so very grateful to me... " he said

" Not at all, Daddy Judai. " Jerry said

" Yep " Tom said, with a happy smile on his face

The Sailor Senshi went approached to Usagi.

" Way the go, girl! " Makoto said, tapped her hand on her shoulder

" Thanks, Mako-chan. " Usagi said

" After all, you had found your future boyfriend and husband as well. And besides, we will be your bridesmaids. " Michiru said to her

" Thank you, Michiru-san. " Usagi said

" No problem, after all, you are our leader of the group. We will be always relying on you at all the times. " Haruka said

" Thanks for saying that, Haruka-san. " Usagi said

" Hey! Your future husband wants to talk to you. " Minako said in a romantic embarrassment

" Ugh! give me a break, Minako-chan! " Usagi protested, with a blush on her face, walks out

" That's our Usagi was... never changed that way. " Rei said

" Yeah.. " Luna muttered

She went back to Judai.

" So.. your closest friends will be invited to the wedding too? "

" of course it is but with the exceptions of Jerry and Tom will be the ring bearers and also the principal, Chronos-sensei and Tome-san will be part of the major sponsor and of course, the principal tells to me that he will be inviting Pegasus J Crawford, the president of the Industrial Illusions, to act as the second sponsor. And yours? "

" Oh, well... my friends will be the bridesmaids with the exceptions of Chibiusa, who will be one of the flower girls. I'll be inviting some of my classmates and others as well. "

" That's good. After all... " holding her hand along with his, said " After all... we will be always be together... forever will be. "

" Yeah. Oh by the way, shall I go to the cafeteria? I'm getting hungry. "

" Me too. Let's go "

The two walks out. Unbeknownst to everyone, someone was watching from the bushes, was surprised of what it had saw. But it vanished away when Sho noticed it.

" Uh, Sho. Is something wrong? " Jerry asked him

" I think I had seen something from the bushes. " Sho answered in response

" seen something? of what? " Jerry asked him again

" I don't know. Maybe someone was watching at us. I guess we have to be extra careful. I got a bad sense about this, Jerry-kun. " Sho said

" bad sense? of what? " Jerry asked, with curiosity

" Nah, I guess you had seeing things, Marufuji-kun. Told you, the Sailor Senshi had already defeated their enemies from a month ago. There is nothing to be worry about. " Manjoume told him, insisted

" Yeah, he has the good point. " Kenzan said

" You said it... " Sho uttered, nodded his head and he thought on his mind "_ No.. it wasn't.. I might be thinking that...__ that__ mysterious shadow... was watching not only at us... but watching at Aniki and Usagi-san.. but why? Who was that shadowed thing anyway? _"

The next morning, a luxury vehicle had arrived at the school. When the car door open, two persons came down. The first one is Pegasus J Crawford, the creator of Duel Monsters. The other one was the mysterious woman (from the previous chapter), wearing a casual dress and has weared glasses.

" So.. this is Duel Academia, I'm correct, Sir? "

" Yes, it is. Vice President. It was owned by the former creator Kagemaru and now, it was transferred to Seto Kaiba. "

" I see about it. "

" So, shall we proceed? We need to talk to the principal at the office. "

" Sure thing, Sir Pegasus. "

The two went inside. Upon they arrived in, Judai along with Sailor Moon was having a conversation with to the principal.

Pegasus, interrupted in " Principal Sanejima. "

" Ah, Sir Pegasus. You had finally came. " he said

Sailor Moon, turned her head, asked Judai " So.. that was the one you had said to me yesterday.. the creator of Duel Monsters? "

" Yep, that was him. " Judai answered

" Oh, pardon me, Sir Pegasus. I was just talking to Judai-kun and his new fiancee, Sailor Moon or also known by her real name Usagi Tsukino-san... and of course, his future wife. She had proposed to him yesterday. " Sanejima said to Pegasus

The mysterious woman who was besides Pegasus, was surprised, with a little shock on her face.

" Ah.. I had already know that, Principal. One of your top students and the new champion of the duel competition, Jerry Mouse said that through a text message yesterday. " Pegasus stated

And he turned his head, facing to Judai and Sailor Moon.

" I'm so very proud of you, my boy. After all, you will have a brighter future along with her. Congrats. " he said

" Thanks, Sir Pegasus. I'm so glad that you will gonna be part of the secondary sponsors at the wedding celebration. " Judai said in a polite manner

" Ah, I guess the principal tells me all about that. So, when was the date of your wedding? " Pegasus asked

" Well... we will gonna decided that it will be after graduation, Sir. " Sailor Moon answered in response

" Wow, that was an impressive idea. Just confirmed that to me just in case, Sailor Moon-san... I mean.. Tsukino-san. " Pegasus said

" Your Welcome, Sir. " Sailor Moon said, with a smile

Sailor Moon noticed the mysterious woman, still not in a good mood, was still standing.

" Uh, Sir. Who was she? Your assistant? " she asked

" Ah, no it isn't. She was the vice president of my company. Her name was Lucine-san. She was working for many years since I created Duel Monsters. " Pegasus said in response

" Oh, I see.. " Sailor Moon uttered

She went approached to her.

" Hi, my name was Usagi Tsukino or by my secret identity, Sailor Moon. It was a great pleasure to meet you, Lucine-san. " lend her hand

Lucine was startled at her, looking at her with a cold expression.

" Uh, Is there's something a matter? " with curiosity on her face

" Um, Lucine. She wants to greet you nicely. Don't act so rashly in front of the people here including the duelist representative as well. Be patient. " Pegasus told her, in a serious tone voice manner

" Oh, sorry, Sir Pegasus. Uh, pardon for my rudeness, Madam. I didn't mean to. " Lucine apologize

" No, it was okay, Lucine-san. Just called me Usagi instead. " Usagi said

" Oh, Usagi.. I see... " Lucine uttered

She turned her face, looking at Judai and then, she went approached to him.

" So... you are the new representative of Duel Academia, Judai Yuki, right? "

" Yes, I am. It was a wonderful pleasure to meet you, Lucine-san. "

" I had been watching every of your duels here in the school, including the school duel as well. Your dueling talents were so very splendid. "

" Thanks for saying that, Lucine-san. " with a smile on his face

Then, she was surprised, recalled on her mind of the same facial expression as her previous lover, Anders.

But Judai interrupted her, asked " Lucine-san, are you alright? "

" Oh, yeah. I'm fine, really. I was just surprised. "

" Oh, I see.. "

That very moment, she noticed the engagement diamond ring that he wears on his finger.

" That engagement ring... are you actually... "

" Yes, Usagi-sama had proposed to me yesterday. I will getting married after my graduation day. "

And her facial expression became upset and quiet, making Judai was wondering of her reaction. Usagi, was also being curious of her actions towards to Judai.

After the conversation, the two officials leave the school. While riding in inside the car, Lucine was not in a good mood.

She thought " _What kind of feeling was this? Why I was always thinking of him? Is because I shouldn't let go of the past love of my beloved Anders-sama...? or should I let Judai Yuki-sama be in danger... but why? __What should I do now next? What will be my next move? "_

Pegasus noticed her mood, turned his head, facing to her " Is there's something bothered you? "

" About Judai Yuki-sama "

" him? but why? don't telling me that you are started to getting worried for him, aren't you? "

" No, it wasn't, Sir. I was just surprised when I saw the engagement diamond ring that he wears on his finger. I was getting feeling upset... that he was going to get married to Tsukino-san. "

" What? Are you saying that you are jealous to her, aren't you? "

" me? jealous to her? No, I'm not. " turned her head away, facing at the glass pane

This makes Pegasus was curious of her strange reactions, thinking on his mind that she have a huge crush on Judai.

" _Do really thinks that she had a huge crush on Judai Yuki-kun? I wondered why... _"

The next two days, Judai had been ready for his departure trip to Canada, through a luxury ship.

His friends along with Usagi and the Sailor Senshi were gathered in.

" Be careful, Aniki. " Sho told him

" Just called us if you needed. " Misawa said

" Stay well and bring some souvenirs when you returned back here in Japan. " Johan said to him

" Sure thing " Judai said

" Be careful, Daddy Judai. " Jerry said

" I will, my son. " and he told Tom " Just take care of Jerry, okay? "

" I will be, Dad. I swear. " Tom said

Usagi went approached to him.

" But before you leave, I will gonna give you this... a special gift... in order for you that you will gonna remember me by when you are alone. " she said, handled the box to him

" Really? Thanks, Usagi-sama. You're the best. I will gonna keep it, I promise. " Judai said, gets the box from her

" And just called me if you need my help, okay? and be careful in there. "

" I will, Usagi-sama. I love you. "

" I love you too "

The two shared a kiss. Everyone were acted romantic towards to them.

After exchanging talks, Judai went up to the ship and after a few minutes, it was departed away from Duel Academia.

Usagi, still watching, as the ship goes far away, holding her ribbon necklace that he had gave to her yesterday, holding it through her hand, placed on her chest thought on her mind " _No matter what... I won't let you down... I will do everything for you and to everyone else... I swear... I had truly cared for you... in inside my heart and soul... even my own life that I will gonna take away with... _"

Meanwhile, the luxury ship had finally arrived at the shipping port at exactly before nighttime. All the passengers went down from the ship including Judai as well.

When he gets down from the ship, there was a familiar female stranger was waiting for him.

" Nice to see you again, Judai Yuki-sama. "

The familiar female stranger was no other than Miss Lucine, the vice president of the Industrial Illusions.

Judai, was shocked in surprised when she sees him.

" Lucine-san?! Why are you doing here in Canada anyway? "

That very moment, the two were looking at each other, in different facial expressions.

**Now a new female protagonist was introduced, things are started to getting rised a little bit as Jaden was now engaged to Serena (Sailor Moon) and they planned to settled the wedding after Jaden gets graduated in Duel Academy. The new female protagonist, Miss Lucille, was devastated that he was engaged to someone else, was started to getting dilemma on what will be her next move. The next two days, he had departed from Duel Academy, going to Canada for his first scholarship. But however when he arrives at the shipping port terminal, he was surprised that Lucille was waiting for him.**

**What new challenges that awaits for him? Will Lucille can able to admit the real truth to him? Is she has a hidden secret that everyone didn't know about ****including Jaden as well? Will it could be her life origin and where she was actually ****came from? **

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**(Dream Arc)**

**Chapter 6 - New Allies Appeared (Exorcists Allen and Jerryson)**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" There will be always an opportunity to changed your life forever. "**

**\- Jerry Mouse **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - New Allies Appeared (Exorcists Allen and Jerryson)

In the previous chapter, Serena had finally proposed to Jaden before he left Duel Academy in the next few days, much to the delight of everybody, including the Sailor Scouts. The next day, Maximillion Pegasus, the creator and the president of Industrial Illusions along with the vice president, Miss Lucille went to the Duel Academy for a surprise visit. However upon seeing Serena, she was started to getting resented and also much to her surprise, she sees the engagement ring that Jaden wears on his finger, was become upset. A few days later, Jaden left Duel Academy to study in Canada for his first scholarship. Upon his arrival at the port, he was surprised that Miss Lucille was waiting.

Will she can able to confessed the real truth to him?

**Note - This is the start of Dream Arc. New characters will be introduced in this chapter. **

Judai, was surprised that Miss Lucine was standing at the post stand.

" Lucine-san? Why are you doing here anyway? How did you get here so very fast? "

" Very obvious, isn't it, Judai-sama. I guess you don't have to asked that question. "

" Alright then, what do you really want from me anyway? " with a slight anger on his face

" Why are you getting mad just like that? I'm not your enemy, you know that. "

" I'm just asking, Lucine-san. It doesn't matter if you are my new enemy or not. Just answer my question patiently. If you need to say something, spit it out. "

There was a moment of silence. After a few minutes, Lucine wrapped both of her arms around on her chest, sigh in deep breath, resigned herself, said in a normal tone " Okay, fine. I will gonna tell you the whole truth.. the real reason was... I had came here is because I'm so very concerned of your safety, that's all. "

" you are worried about my safety? But why? I'll be fine all by myself. " with a little curiosity on his face

" But you are in grave terrible danger and I know it was hard to feel like this but... " nodded her head

" Hold on... what are you talking about? "

She hold his other hand, tightly and she looked at him for a moment.

" Uh... why are you looking at me just like that? "

" The truth is that.. I have feelings for you, Judai-sama. "

He was surprised of what she had said.

" I haven't fell in love after my precious lover died many years ago and so in this day, I had fell in love again.. to you... so please... come with me instead of that young lady with the rabbit headed blond hair... please.. " with a pleading expression on her face

Judai, nodded his head, was silent for a moment. After a few minutes, he let go of her hand and he slowly walked away a little bit.

" Lucine-san, listen. I don't want to run away anymore again. I had already engaged to the only woman whom I truly loved with. I had understood of what you had truly feel with but I had finally made up my mind... "

She was shocked of what he had said.

" ... but thanks for concerning for me... but I had chosen her... very much is because.. she was very important to my life.. that's all. "

And he walks out, leaving Lucine standing behind, was started to cry with tears. After a few minutes, she transformed something different, with silver furs on around of her body, thought on her mind " _I don't really want to let you go, Judai-sama... you don't really know who I really am... but still I will never give up... until you had returned back to me... once again.. _"

And she jumped away, climbing from building to building.

**(5 months later) **

In under the tree in outside of the Osiris Red dorm, Jerry was sat on the grasses, was having a chat with Judai through Messenger on the android cellphone.

_" How are you doing in Canada anyway, Dad? "_

And he responded:

" _It was getting fine, Jerry son. And guess what, great news.. I had passed the final examination. _"

Jerry types again:

_" Wow, that was great. Nice job, Dad. __"_

He replies again:

" _Thanks, son. How was the others anyway? _"

Jerry types again:

" _Seems getting so very well. my brother Tom was helping Manjoume-san in the Obelisk Blue dorm while Sho-san and the others were busily prepared for the graduation next month, precisely for now, taking graduation pictures for every third year students. Too bad you didn't have one yet. But don't worry, there will be an extension. _"

Judai answered:

" _Oh, I see. And Usagi-sama? "_

Jerry replied:

" _She was doing well. She was studying for the upcoming finals along with her close friends. And besides that, Minako Aino-san had finally in a relationship with.. you know... your own twin resemblance.. Johan __Andersen-san. "_

Judai answered:

" _It is?! Since when? _"

Jerry replied:

" _2 months ago and besides, he was asked her on a date and she agrees. I guess they are much more like you and Usagi-san. _"

Judai answered:

" _Thanks, son. By the way, did Lucine-san visited in the school__? _"

Jerry replied:

" _No, but why? Is there's something a matter? _"

Judai answered:

" _Um, nothing... just asking. I was just thought that she had came here in the school. I was so very busy in my university studies_ _and every exams for the past few weeks__. _"

Jerry replied:

" _No, she hasn't came here... not even a single day... maybe she was very busy in her work or something. But don't worry, everything will gonna be fine. Just stay safe, okay? I love you, Dad. _"

Judai answered:

" _I will, I love you too, son. I will gonna talked to you later at night, okay? _"

Jerry replied:

" _Okay, Dad. _"

And their chat conversation was ended. He thought " _Why my dad was asking about Lucine-san? Do you think there is something wrong between those two. _"

Sho and Kenzan enters in. Jerry stood up " Oh, Sho! Kenzan! you guys. "

" So.. did you talk with Aniki? " Sho asked

" Yep, it is. But he tells me that he will gonna talked to me later at night. " Jerry responded

" That was great! By the way, have you heard some rumors lately? " Kenzan asked

" what rumors? " Jerry asked, with curiosity on his face

" There was a rumor that a fiercest creature had been appeared in during nighttime, attacking some trespassers who had passed in their own " territory "... and precisely... a loud howling sound that I had never heard from before... " Kenzan said in response

" are you referring to werewolves, isn't it? " Jerry asked, correcting him

" Uh, it is. But how did you know? " Kenzan asked

" Is because I had read in a book on all about immortal creatures. Werewolves are the most fiercest creature and they lived in dark places just like forests. They can also shape shifting, just like vampires did. But unlike vampires, they don't drink blood but they eat flesh of any kind, especially living ones. " Jerry stated

" That was sounds too scary... " Sho said, with a little frightened expression on his face

" And also, they can able to transform into their ultimate form when full moon comes. But somehow, vampires and werewolves have their own two kinds. " Jerry said

" Now you had mentioned it, I had heard the howling of a werewolf that was so very rare unlike from the others last night when I was on my way to my dorm room. I stopped and tried to looked for the location of the howling sound but when I came in a deep lake at the forest, in which I saw a werewolf, that it was color white and silver, similar to the color of the full moon, was sat on the grasses, looked at it's own reflection at the lake and then suddenly, I had heard the werewolf mentioned Judai's name. " Kenzan stated

" Wait... that werewolf mentioned my dad's name? But why? " Jerry asked, with curiosity on his face

" I'm not so sure. But when the werewolf had noticed me, I had quickly run away from the place, going back to my dorm room. I was thinking that the werewolf had know of what I was doing. " Kenzan answered

" Very obvious, why the werewolf creature knows about Aniki? It doesn't make sense. " Sho said

" Or maybe he or she had hidden something that we didn't know about. I might be thinking that it could be.. " Jerry said

Meanwhile in Hikawa Shrine, Ami and the other Inner Senshi were busily for the upcoming finals. Meanwhile in the Tsukino residence, Usagi went upstairs to her own room, to called her former fiancee, Mamoru Chiba (Darien Shields in the original English version) on the telephone.

As she dialed the number on the telephone, the voice of Mamoru was heard, answered " Hello? "

" Hello, Mamo-chan. "

" Oh, it was you, Usako. Sorry I was too busy here in my work here. "

" No problem. I don't mind at all. I was just feeled fine. "

" Really? And I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes, what is it, Mamo-chan? "

" Is that true that you are already engaged to that guy named Judai Yuki, isn't it? "

" Uh, well... "

There was a moment of silence. Usagi's facial expression turned upset.

After a few minutes, she responded, with a deep sigh, said " well... yes it is. Hold on, are you getting angry at me? I'm so sorry for not telling to you about that and besides, Judai was a kind hearted and helpful young man but somehow, he had also some weaknesses. "

" of what? "

" Feared of losing someone and to be alone. "

" Oh, I see about it. Usako, but I'm not angry at you. "

" For real? "

" Yeah, and besides I cannot hurt your feelings anymore and I don't want to repeat the same mistake again last year and I know that you truly loved him so much just like the way that you did for me a long time ago. I'm so very happy for you, Usako. "

" Thanks, Mamo-chan. I'm so very relief of myself. But for now, he was studying in Canada for his first scholarship in a well known university school. He will gonna be graduated in Duel Academia in the first month of the next year. "

" Oh, I see. I wished I could meet him in personal someday. "

" Sure thing " with a happy smile on her face

" And one more favor that I need to say, Usako. "

" Yes, what is it? "

" Just promise that you will never hurt him and his feelings, okay? "

" Okay, I will, Mamo-chan.. I promised. "

" Well, stay safe.. Usako, bye. "

" bye, Mamo-chan... you too. "

And their call conversation was ended. She put down the telephone back.

" Well... I have to get back to bed. I have some exams to do tomorrow. I hope Rei-chan and the others were already done reviewed all subjects... I do so... "

As she slowly walks out through the door, she had heard a mysterious voice who was calling her.

" Princess... "

She stopped walking, turned her back, asked in a serious voice " Who was it? I'm not afraid of you. What do you want? "

A shadow light appeared before her. It was revealed it was a creature: a Duel Monster creature. The creature have huge dark wings on the back (similar to Yubel, Judai's Duel Spirit).

When the creature appeared before her, she was surprised.

" Who... are... you? How did you know my secret past name? "

" I guess you have forgotten me, Princess. I'm your spirit guardian from the past. My name is Yaku. "

And she thought " _I guess he got the same mannerisms as Judai does. _"

" I had came from the world of Duel Spirits. It was been a while that we seen each other, Princess Serenity.. I.. mean.. Sailor Moon. "

She smiled " Same goes to me. Sorry that I didn't recognize you from the first place. "

" It was okay, Princess. After all, my feelings for you will never changed that way from the past and I know that you feel the same way as I did. I just wanted to protect you from harm. That's all. "

" I had understood of what you have feel for me but I already have my own special someone. "

He was surprised, asked " Hold on.. are you referring to the present reincarnation of Prince Jurno, Judai Yuki, isn't it? "

**(Note: ****The name of his past reincarnation was revealed. I had created the name by my own.****)**

" Wa... wait.. why are you so shocked just like that? "

He stares at her, in a cold expression on his face, saying " But why you didn't tell that to me? why? "

She sighed " Is because... it was a very long time that he and I were seen each other for centuries. After all, he was so very important to me... despite of his traumatic experiences... I'll be still there to protect and to loved him and besides, I had already engaged with him a few months ago. "

" Are you saying that you loved him more than me? Are you really gonna replaced me by that guy? I don't want to let anyone harmed you and... "

" Yaku, listen to me. I had already know that you don't allowed any other man or a guy to go near me but Judai isn't like that. Hold on... are you getting jealous, aren't you? "

" Why shouldn't I? Even I was resented to your former fiancee, Mamoru Chiba or even any other guy to flare with you. I can't allowed it, Princess. If you do, you will able to forget me all along. "

" Listen up, Yaku. I had know that you are so very overprotective to me but I will never forget you at all along although I had made a promise to Judai that I will never fell in love to an another man before he left. But still, you are my loyal guardian and Duel Spirit, but somehow... I had started to seen spirits around... just like how Judai did. "

There was a moment of silence between them. After a few minutes, Yaku responded, sigh in deep breath, in a normal tone voice " Okay, if that was your decision and then it was okay for me, I will be always to guard you, to protect you and to guide you at all times. I'll be always to be faithful and loyal to you until the end... and even so... "

He went approached nearly to her, touching her chin with his finger and he kissed her on the lips. After that, he said in a low tone " I loved you very much... my Moon Princess... no... Usagi Tsukino-sama. "

Usagi, was reacted, with a slight blush on her face " You shouldn't do such a thing like that and besides you are looked like an incubus that much, attracted to many women.. especially beautiful ones.. "

" Oh, pardon for my rudeness, Tsukino-sama... even though you are engaged to Judai Yuki... my love for you will never changed that way. "

She turned her back, saying " Well, I have to go to bed... is because I have a school tomorrow. "

" I see... good night... "

" you too, Yaku. " with a smile on her face

And she went to bed. Yaku was watching at her, wait for her to fell asleep. After a few minutes later, he had seen her fell asleep.

" _I'll be there always to watch at you, Tsukino-sama. _"

Then, he was reversed into a Duel Monster card.

**(1 week later) **

(Duel Academia)

Sho, Kenzan, Manjoume, Misawa, Fubuki along with Tom were eating at the cafeteria. That very moment, Jerry arrived in a rush, with a happiness on his face

" What was all the rush, pal? " Tom asked

" Great news! Daddy Judai will returned back by tonight to Japan. " Jerry answered

" It is? Wow, that was very fast that I never expected with. " Tom said

" And guess what, he had finally get his first scholarship in the university school last week. " Jerry said

" Really?! " Sho asked in a surprise manner

" Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and fetch him at the Tokyo Airport early as possible. " Kenzan said in a rush

And so, the Academia students went to Tokyo Airport, to wait for Judai to arrived. A few moments later, Usagi arrives in along with Chibiusa.

" Oh, it was you, my future mommy Usagi and you had brought my future foster sister Chibiusa-chan. Nice timing. " Jerry said

" I'm so excited that Judai will return back home even Chibiusa was so very excited too. " Usagi said

" Yep " Chibiusa said, with happiness on her face

Manjoume, turned to her, asked " So.. did you kept the Duel Disk that Judai had given to you before he left? "

" Yep, I kept it in a safe place and of course, my deck was inside my cabinet so it was safe and sound. " Usagi answered

" Oh, I see... " Manjoume muttered

A few minutes later, Judai had finally arrived.

Jerry and Tom were the first ones to went approached to him.

" Welcome back home, Dad. " Jerry said

" Thanks, Jerry son. " Judai said

When he sees Usagi, he rushed to her, hugged in embraced.

" I'm so glad that you had came back home, Judai. "

" Me too, my love. "

Sho and the others went approached to him.

" Welcome back, Aniki. " Sho said

" How was the long adventure in Canada by the way? The head principal was so very happy that you had finally getting your first scholarship. " Misawa asked

" Well... I'll explain when we arrived back at the Osiris Red dorm and guess what, I brought some souvenirs. " Judai said in response

" That was great! Since you had came back home again, let's prepared a welcome dinner feast. " Kenzan said, with excitement on his face

The group went out of the airport. But they didn't know that Miss Lucine was watching from the dark bushes, was started to getting resented that Judai and Usagi were together.

Back at Duel Academia, they were having a welcome dinner feast at outside of the Osiris Red dorm. A moment later, Johan along with Jim, Austin and Edo arrived too.

" Hey, Judai. Welcome back! " Johan said, went approached to him

" Thanks, Johan. So... how was your relationship of one of Usagi-sama's best friend, Minako Aino-san anyway? " he asked

" Seems going so very well and guess what, she had agreed to come with me to my home country, to introduced to my family as my new girlfriend. " Johan said in response

" Wow! That was great, Johan. I'm so very proud of you. " Judai said

" You too, and besides you will gonna marry Tsukino-san after you will getting graduated here. I guess you two are quite so very lucky for each other. " Johan stated

" Not at all " Judai said, with a slight blush on his face

" So.. what was your plans after you will graduated here in Duel Academia? " Jim asked

" Well... after I will gonna marry Usagi-sama.. I will gonna continued my duties and responsibilities as a professional duelist... or even I will gonna worked as a teacher, not only in Duel Academia but in other schools as well. " Judai answered

" Your future plans was sounds so great. But how about Jerry-san and Tom-san? " Edo asked

" Well... those two will do the same way as I did. " Judai said in response

" Oh, I get it now... " Edo muttered

" So.. how was the life in Canada anyway? Just tell to us of everything that you had discovered with. " O Brien asked

But suddenly, his phone was ringing on his pocket.

" I will get it.. "

He picked it up and opened it. He was surprised that it was a message from Miss Lucine. He had read of what the message says:

_Judai Yuki-sama_

_Meet me at the edge of the forest at exactly 1 hour. Just make sure that no one else can followed you. I'll be waiting._

_Truly Yours,_

_Lucine_

After he had read the message, he thought " _But why she wants to asked me to met up with her in a private manner? It couldn't be... _"

This makes him to getting upset, nothing to think something else to do.

His thinking moment was interrupted when Usagi went approached to him.

" Is something wrong, Judai? You looked so pale and very doubted. What was it anyway? "

He turn his head, said " Um, well you see.. I will gonna met up with someone at the forest.. not far from the dorm. "

" someone? who? "

" never mind about that. I guess it was a private matter. I'll be back in a few minutes. " and he runs off

" Oh, okay. Be careful! "

Jerry went approached to Usagi.

" Hey, where did my dad go? "

" He was going to talk with someone at the forest. It was a private conversation matter. He will be back in a few minutes. "

" Oh, I see... " nodded his head

Back when, Judai walks alone in the forest but suddenly two mysterious strangers wearing black cloaks showed up from the shadows.

He jumped away a few steps, activated his Duel Disk, with his eyes were glowing brightly, asked in a mad manner " What do you want?! "

The first stranger replied " Whoa, take a easy. We are not going to harmed you. We are not your enemies. "

" If you were not enemies, but then who are you people anyway? "

The two removed off their top cover of their cloaks, revealing their real identities, in which Judai was surprised in shocked.

" We are the exorcists, came from a secret peace organization, called the Black Order. My name is Allen Walker and this is my secret apprentice, Jerryson. It was a great pleasant to meet you, duelist representative Judai Yuki. " the first stranger said, introduced himself to him

When Judai sees Jerryson, he said in a surprise manner " Wait.. you looked like him also.. my adopted foster son.. "

" It is? " Jerryson asked

" Yes, and his name was Jerry Mouse. He was my former secret apprentice and later on as my adopted foster son.. is because he doesn't have any family or his own parents. " Judai said in response

" Oh, I guess Jerryson got the same way as you had said. " Allen said

" By the way, why you exorcists are doing here in the island? Are you looking for something? " Judai asked

" Haven't you heard some strange rumors around here in your school? " Allen asked

" What rumors? I had just got back here from Canada a while ago. " Judai responded, with confusion on his face

" Well... " Jerryson deep breath in sigh, then he nodded his head a little bit, and he went on " there are some immortal creatures out here. "

" immortal creatures? What are you referring to? " still with confusion on his face

He paused for a moment and after a few seconds, he responded " werewolves. "

Judai was surprised of what Jerryson said.

" werewolves? I had thought that exorcists were supposed to hunt down evil spirits and demons but why werewolves? " he asked

" Is because we sensed that you are the target of that werewolf... a mysterious one... that it was very rare to be seen around in every surroundings. That's why we exorcists were been split up in every missions to tracked them down and eliminate them... just how we did used against the evil spirits and demons. " Allen stated

" Oh, I see about it... " Judai muttered, nodded his head a little

" You have to get out of here before anything happens. " Allen told him, in a serious tone manner

" But... someone had wanted to talk with me tonight. I have to get hurry. " Judai said, tries to run

" No, you can't, Yuki-san. " Jerryson said, provoked him

" But why? " Judai asked

" Is because.. you are in grave danger... if you don't... you will be... " Jerryson replied

But suddenly, a mysterious werewolf appeared before them. Both Allen and Jerryson activated their weapons.

" Innocence, activate!! "

And they defended Judai.

" Don't you worry, Judai-san. Me and Jerryson were gonna handled this. We won't let this creature harmed you. " Allen said

" But... "

" Just stay back, okay? " Jerryson told him, with a smile on his face

The two were ready to fight. But somehow, the werewolf didn't move a single bit, had still remained standing in froze.

Jerryson, turned his head to his master, saying " I guess the werewolf didn't move a single bit. "

" Very curious... I guess this werewolf was trying to tell to us about something. " Allen said

Then, the werewolf said in a low tone voice " May I talk to Judai Yuki-sama for a moment? "

The two exorcists turned their heads, facing to him. Judai, was surprised by the werewolf's voice, saying " No way... I had know you... you must be... Lucine-san? "

" Yes, I am. But actually... I have my own real name... my real name was Lurina, the moonlight werewolf. "

The exorcists were surprised of what she had said.

" moonlight werewolf... I guess she was a strange ally at all. " Jerryson thought

Judai, went slowly to her without second hesitation.

" Well, we shall let you two to talked with each other in a private manner... we will be waiting at the other side. " Allen said to him

" Of course, go ahead. "

And the two exorcists left, leaving the two behind.

They looked at each other, in different facial expressions and there was a moment of silence between them.

After a few minutes, Judai was the first one to respond, said in a different facial expression " I had never thought that you are a werewolf after all. "

" Actually... I'm a half human and half moonlight werewolf. I was born in the moonlight werewolf kingdom a long centuries ago. Just like other creatures especially vampires, we can able to do shape-shifting and also, we can able to run faster in no longer than 30 seconds or minutes. "

" So you mean that you had been came to Canada so very fast a few months ago was actually... "

" Yes, that was one of our secret abilities of a werewolf. We werewolves could stayed in a human form unless there is something wrong in the body formation."

" And what else? "

" A long centuries ago, I was fell in love to a young man named Anders, who was lived in a village in Transylvania. He was at the same age as you do. He was a great musician and expert in traveling. But not much longer, he dies when he tried to protect me from the shooting arrow. Before he died, he promised to me that I will become more stronger and powerful werewolf in the near future. "

That very moment, she hold his other hand, tightly in grasp. Lucina, looked at him, with tearful expression on her face " I know it was hard to lose a person who was very special to me. But somehow, it was been torned apart when I see you along with the rabbit blond haired girl together and this makes my heart was torn into pieces. I don't want to experience the same fate again. I don't want to... "

" Lucina-san... to tell you the truth... was actually... I... I... was actually... "

But suddenly, someone had hitted on Lucina's left leg, making her to be unconscious. Judai, was surprised when he sees it.

" Lucina-san!! "

Then, an evil mimicking laughter was heard.

" Who was that? " turned his head a little bit

And a familiar voice was heard, said with amusement " Haven't you missed me, Judai Yuki-chan? "

He was surprised by the voice, with a terrify expression on his face " No... it can't be... "

It was no other than Miss Vivian, was came out from the shadows.

He stood up, facing at her, with a madly expression on his face " What you did to her? What do you really want from me?! "

" Aww.. you are so very cold hearted as from before. I had just hit that woman so that she will never gets near to you. "

" Are you saying that you tried to hurt her? How dare you... " still with anger on his face

" Heh, no other woman could deserve to be your girlfriend especially that moon haired young brat, whom you secretly engaged with. After all these few months, But still I will never gave up, to make you as my lover and besides that... I love men who was very more younger than me. " as she steps towards to him

" Stay away, Vivian-san!! I will never come with you! Usagi-sama was the only lady that I truly love. "

" Do you think that you still gonna refused me again? Well then, I will gonna settled in a hard way, my dear boy... "

She grabbed his arm through strong force.

" Hey, let me go! "

Back when, the Crisis Moon Brooch of Chibiusa was glowing.

" What was the matter, Chibiusa-chan? " Usagi asked

" My brooch had sensed something.. "

" sensed something... of what? "

Even Usagi's Crisis Moon Brooch was glowing brighter than ever.

" it was glowing brighter... it couldn't be that... "

**Jaden, had finally returned back home to Japan after his few months of getting his first scholarship in Canada. He was reunited with his classmates / friends along with his adopted son Jerry and his future wife, Serena. But somehow, he met the main characters from an another anime series, D Gray Man (Allen Walker and Jerryson) in personal. Things are getting arising as Lucille had revealed herself to him as moonlight werewolf, Lumina. He tries to tell her when Vivian hit her on the leg. And so, she forces him again to come with her, despite his objections. On the other hand, Serena and Rini sensed the danger through their new brooches.**

**Will Serena can able to stopped Vivian from harming him again?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 7 - Revenge of A Woman (Vengeance of Vivian Against Sailor Moon)**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Don't be pretended ****of our own real secrets and intentions to other people. Just try to be opened and socialize so that they will understand of what you had truly feels with. "**

**\- Jaden (Judai) Yuki **


End file.
